En la misma Direccion
by Sary V
Summary: Esta historia no es mia, pero tengo el reto de continuarla...
1. Chapter 1

**Grito de Supervivencia**

Esto estaba resultando demasiado bizarro. Tal vez, el vivir al filo de una experiencia límite tras otra había terminado por hacerle perder la razón. ¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando por su mente en este momento si le resultaba tan duro siquiera admitirlo? Aquí estaba él, Rick Hunter, presenciando una devastación sin precedentes, algo que superaba con creces la más desquiciada de las pesadillas y sin embargo, su mente se encontraba perdida en la mujer sentada en su regazo. ¿Acaso se estaba evadiendo? ¿Acaso su mente se negaba a ver una realidad demasiado sobrecogedora para soportarla?.

No encontraba una respuesta y siendo sinceros, tampoco tenía demasiado interés en buscarla. Simplemente se permitió, por primera vez en su vida, sentir en toda la extensión del término. Sentir a… ¿a Lisa? Sí, era Lisa quien ocupaba todos sus sentidos en este momento ¡Y de qué manera! Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, tan cálido que era sobrecogedor. Era capaz de percibir la pequeña fricción que se generaba al ritmo de su respiración. Estaba asustada. ¡Diablos! Él nunca la había visto así, tan frágil, tan necesitada; buscando refugio en él, en su abrazo. ¡Lisa estaba asustada y con razón!. Era tan extraño que esto lo excitara, pero así era… tenía que reconocerlo. Después de todo no cualquiera podía jactarse de tener así a una mujer como ella.

¡Una mujer como Lisa! Y pensar que tiempo atrás había dicho de ella que era una "vieja amargada". Ese tiempo parecía ahora tan lejano. De hecho, el Rick Hunter que pronunció esas palabras parecía un extraño a sus propios ojos. ¿En qué momento cambió tan drásticamente? ¿Quién lo transformó de un chiquillo engreído en un hombre que podía apreciar cabalmente lo que esa mujer era y representaba? Lo único que deseaba era poder encontrar una zona medianamente segura dónde poder asentar su VT para poder sacar las manos de los malditos controles y ponerlas de una buena vez donde realmente ansiaba hacerlo, donde se encontraban ya sus ojos.

Lisa tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Siempre lo supo. Era delgada, cierto, pero de formas realmente inquietantes. La cintura era sumamente estrecha, un par de piernas preciosas que se dejaban insinuar a penas bajo su falda. Y hablando de las cosas que insinuaba esa falda… ¡Dios! ¡Qué trasero!, y el busto… lo podía sentir en este preciso instante porque ella se estaba apretando contra su pecho… tan firme ¡Demonios, Lisa! Estás tan cerca de mí en este momento. Si giraras tu rostro un poco estaría sintiendo tus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, una vez ahí podrías sacar tu lengua, sólo para pasarla un poco sobre mi piel… lentamente, tal vez… succionar.

En lugar de eso siento una ligera humedad, son tus lágrimas. Se perfectamente que no debería tener esta clase de pensamientos pero no puedo evitarlos… no quiero evitarlos. En alguna ocasión escuché que tras cada batalla los hombres se echan encima de la primera mujer que encuentran a mano tan sólo para probarse a sí mismos que aún están vivos. Pues bien, esta ha sido una batalla sin precedentes… y yo necesito sentirme vivo… necesito lanzar mi propio grito de supervivencia.

Finalmente encuentro una pequeña zona plana y sin señales de radioactividad. Mi ansiedad hace que el aterrizaje sea un poco accidentado, pero ya estamos aquí. Lisa hace un pequeño amago de incorporarse. Y es cuando ocurre. No quiero que se aleje y simplemente no puedo controlar el impulso. La sujeto con fuerza y la aprieto más contra mí. Al principio parece estar un poco descolocada por mi arrebato pero al cabo de un momento la siento relajarse. Creo que se dio cuenta de que no pienso soltarla, así que no tiene caso que se resista.

Bien, hora de hacer lo que realmente deseo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la obligo a levantar su rostro y me hundo en su boca como un poseso. Es un beso sin preámbulos, desde el inicio la fuerzo a abrir los labios y mi lengua invade su boca sin ningún tipo de consideración. La desesperación me invade, nada parece satisfacerme. Mis manos parecen cobrar vida propia y viajan por su cuerpo frotando, apretando… buscando un poco de alivio a tanta necesidad.

Esto es increíble. La estoy sintiendo hasta por debajo de la piel. Jamás una mujer había tenido un efecto tan avasallador en mí. Creo que es el resultado del deseo cocinándose a fuego lento por tanto tiempo. Porque sí, lo tengo que admitir, Lisa ha estado presente en mis fantasías desde el mismísimo maldito comienzo.

Al fin parece responder y participar un poco de esto. Sus dedos me causan un escalofrío que más parece la descarga de una corriente eléctrica cuando los enreda en mi cabello y tocan la piel de mi nuca. Por increíble que parezca, la sensación me supera y me separo bruscamente de ella, jadeando ronca y desesperadamente tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

Ella aprovecha mi titubeo momentáneo para poner su mano derecha sobre mi pecho y apartarse un poco de mí. Está a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento coloco mi propia mano sobre la suya y aunque intenta retirarla, no se lo permito, la sujeto con fuerza y comienzo una suave caricia sobre sus dedos. Esto parece distraerla realmente. Contempla nuestras manos unidas sobre mi pecho fijamente mientras yo la miro a ella. Me hace un poco de gracia que este sencillo acto le cause tal grado de abstracción después del húmedo, caliente y salvaje beso que acabamos de protagonizar.

Finalmente logra despegar sus ojos de lo parece ser para ella un espectáculo sumamente atrayente, los levanta poco a poco hacia mí y siento un golpe en la boca del estómago. Esos ojos podrían significar la perdición de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas y en este preciso momento me están mirando a mí. Parecen querer bucear dentro de mi alma buscando una respuesta. Yo los encuentro simplemente maravillosos, tan brillantes, tan cercanos.

-"¿Qué fue eso Rick?"

¡Demonios! Así que no lo va a hacer sencillo, ¿cierto? Qué pregunta tan tonta viniendo de una mujer tan inteligente. ¡Eso fue un maldito beso, Capitana!

- "¿Qué crees que fue, Lisa?... Te besé"

- "No es esa la respuesta que busco, Hunter"

- "¿No? ¿Y qué se supone entonces que debo responder, Capitana? ¿Me haría el favor de explicármelo?" Contestó, su tono delatando la frustración dentro de él. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban así?

Lisa liberó su mano de un solo tirón.

- "Sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de esa manera?"

- "¿De qué manera estás hablando?"

- "Tú sabes". Dijo Lisa, sonrojándose un poco, con un ligero pestañeo nervioso.

Todo en esta condenada mujer lo enloquecía, aunque de maneras muy diferentes. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan… tan… tan ella? ¿Acaso debía haber "razones de peso" para besar así a otra persona? ¿En verdad quería que le explicara el por qué de sus acciones? ¿No podía, aunque fuera por una vez, simplemente dejarse llevar? Es decir, la atracción entre ellos había sido siempre algo evidente, casi palpable. ¿Qué más explicaciones quería ella?

- "Deseaba hacerlo, Lisa. ¿Qué más debo explicar? ¿Quieres que te diga que te deseo? Pues así es, siempre lo he hecho. Y tú también"

- "No seas tan arrogante, Hunter". Dijo Lisa, al tiempo que intentaba, una vez más, zafarse de los brazos de Rick y salir de la pequeña cabina del VT.

- "Espera, no tan rápido". Su mano izquierda sujetaba su cintura suavemente pero con firmeza, mientras la otra acariciaba el rostro de Lisa. "Lo que quiero decir es que, me gustas, me gustas mucho. Se que nuestra relación ha sido algo… mmmh… tormentosa y también se que este no es el más romántico de los escenarios. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos y ahora hemos sobrevivido a una tragedia espantosa. No se si esta es la explicación que quieres escuchar, pero no encontré mejor manera de demostrarte lo feliz que me hace saber que estás bien y estás aquí, conmigo."

- "Rick, yo…" Lisa no pudo continuar porque la boca de Rick se encontraba una vez más sobre la suya. Esta vez iba despacio, provocándola. Su lengua acariciaba lentamente sus labios. Un hondo suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y finalmente Lisa le concedió el acceso.

Un sonoro beep les hizo romper el encanto del momento y desviar sus vistas hacia el tablero.

- "¡No lo puedo creer, Rick! La SDF-1 está a salvo, nosotros estamos a salvo". Lágrimas de alivio salían de sus ojos.

- "Así es Lisa. Estamos a salvo" Era un verdadero alivio, y aún así, Rick no podía dejar de sentirse ligeramente desilusionado. Si tan sólo le hubieran dado un poco más de tiempo, pensó y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ahí se podía ver, desafiando al desolador panorama que les rodeaba, la señal de rastreo del SDF-1. Era el grito de supervivencia de la humanidad.

Hola¡

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia, que debo aclarar no es mía…es de una buena amiga que por causas de fuerza mayor no pudo continuar, pero a mi me gustaba mucho así que hicimos un trato con su asesoría le daré continuidad :S que miedo no? Espero llenar las expectativas tanto de la autora, como de los viejos lectores y de los nuevos; Son varios capítulos así que antes de meter mi cuchara leerán la historia integra, posteriormente dejare abierto haber si saben a partir de donde soy yo…advierto que igual ando corta de tiempo pero me gano la emoción y ya la voy a empezar a subir…repito ando sin tiempo, sin muso y tengo otras historias pendientes, pero anda tristón aquí el FF de Robotech así que vamos a animarlo no?

Espero sus comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Culpa**

Una persona les esperaba al descender del VT.

- "Capitana Hayes. Rick. Me alegro de que estén bien". Se trataba del cabo Thomas Green, un piloto a penas un poco más joven que Rick.

- "Es bueno verte también a ti Thomas. Y era tan evidente la calidez en la voz de Lisa que Thomas Green sólo acertó a balbucear un tímido gracias, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la que siempre había considerado la mujer más bella, inteligente y sofisticada que había visto nunca.

- "¿Qué te ocurre, Green? No creo que te enviaran hasta aquí únicamente para hacer el papel de comité de bienvenida". Increpó Rick con algo de brusquedad.

- "Lo siento. Yo… Capitana, me pidieron que se reportara de manera inmediata ante el Almirante Gloval".

- "Antes debes ir a la enfermería".

- "Estoy bien, Rick. Además, órdenes son órdenes"

- "Al menos, permíteme acompañarte".

- "Eso no es posible, Rick". Intervino Thomas Green. "La señorita Minmei te espera en el salón G-2". Fue el turno de Rick para balbucear.

- "Min… ¿Minmei? ¿Ahora?".

- "Ve, Rick". Se escuchó la firme voz de Lisa. "Te repito que estoy bien. Te aseguro que no me voy a quebrar".

- "De acuerdo. Cuídate, por favor. Te veré después". Rick parecía algo abochornado con la situación, así que Lisa había decidido hacerse cargo.

- "Claro. Y… gracias por todo". Dijo al tiempo que se giraba e iniciaba su seguro y cadencioso andar hacia los elevadores, mientras ambos hombres la observaban fijamente al alejarse.

- "¡Demonios, Hunter! Eres un tipo realmente afortunado. Gustoso daría un riñón por tener la oportunidad de tener a Lisa sentada en mis piernas dentro de una pequeña cabina". Un destello helado brilló en los azules ojos de Rick.

- "Capitana Hayes, Thommy. No lo olvides. Para ti es la capitana Hayes". Y tras esa respuesta Rick fue en busca de Lynn Minmei.

Se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja. El peligro que había corrido en la batalla. La destrucción masiva de la humanidad. Lisa. El ardor incontenible que le había abrasado desde las entrañas cuando la besó.

¡Rayos! Lisa debió haber estado en shock. De otra manera no podía explicar que ella le hubiera respondido tan pasivamente a sus caricias. Y eso significaba que él había sido un verdadero gusano por aprovecharse de ella en esas circunstancias, después de todo su padre acababa de perecer junto a casi la totalidad del planeta. En circunstancias normales le habría acribillado o al menos sometido a una corte marcial. Aunque pensándolo bien, su respuesta no había sido del todo pasiva. ¡Vaya con la reina del hielo! Así que toda esa frialdad era sólo la máscara que escondía a una mujer vibrante.

¿Qué demonios les había sucedido? La cabeza parecía estallarle en medio del remolino de sus confusos pensamientos. Antes de tener tiempo de asimilar aunque fuera un poco todo lo ocurrido se encontraba a la entrada del G-2. Detrás de esa puerta estaba Minmei. Sí, por ahora resultaba más sencillo pensar en ella. Con ella no había lugar a confusiones, la había amado desde el momento que la conoció.

- "¡Rick! ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Los dos estamos a salvo! Tuve tanto miedo, Rick. Es espantoso lo que nos ha ocurrido". Y se arrojó a los cálidos brazos del apuesto piloto.

Lisa. Lisa. Era la voz de Karl. La reconocería en cualquier lugar a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. ¿Karl, dónde estás? Lisa. De pronto lo vio. Ahí estaba, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su corazón dolorido bombeaba con demasiada fuerza. Karl, me has hecho tanta falta. Quiso correr hacia él y descansar en su pecho pero la expresión irritada de él la detuvo. ¿Qué ocurre, Karl? Fue tu culpa. Te amaba. Todo lo hice por ti y me dejaste morir. A penas le podía distinguir a través del dolor y de las lágrimas. Karl. ¿Por qué me dices eso, mi amor? Te he extrañado tanto. Me has dolido tanto. Yo… yo no pude… no pude hacer nada. Hubiera preferido mil veces morir contigo que continuar viviendo de esta manera. Fue tu culpa. Lisa se sobresaltó, ya no era la voz de Karl. Era su padre. Fue tu culpa Lisa. Eras mi orgullo y me has decepcionado, Lisa. Todo fue tu culpa. Tu madre. Riber. Esto. El dolor le traspasaba el pecho. Ocultó el rostro con sus manos. Incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía... cómo podía ser tan cruel? Se había esforzado tanto en agradarle. Aceptó que la alejara de Karl. Aceptó vivir lejos de su madre. Aceptó dejar el SDF-1 cuando más la necesitaban. Aceptó la responsabilidad de seguir viviendo con el legado de culpa que él le heredó. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! No puedes… no puedes decirme eso. Alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, dispuesta a refutar las injustas acusaciones, pero se quedó petrificada. Ahí, en la pantalla estaba el rostro aterrado de Rick. ¡Lisa, soy Rick! ¡Estoy en la línea directa de nuestros misiles! ¡Aborta el lanzamiento! ¡Destrucción! ¡Destrúyelos! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday, me dieron! Nooooooooo. ¡Rick!.

La oscuridad y el silencio parecían tan aterradores como las caóticas imágenes de su pesadilla. Sentada en su cama, transpirada y abrazada a sus rodillas, Lisa Hayes, temblaba y sollozaba desconsoladamente. Tu culpa. Tu culpa. Las voces del sueño la atormentaban aun despierta. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Podía ella haber hecho algo para que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera? ¿Podía haber hecho algo para no terminar aquí, así? El miedo y la culpa le atravesaban el corazón ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo debía llevar la carga en soledad?.

En ocasiones como esta la ausencia de Karl se hacía insoportable. Habían pasado ya tantos años. ¿Aun lo amaba? Tal vez se había acostumbrado a extrañarle, a repetirse que su muerte era la causa de su eterna soledad. ¡Cuánto deseaba que alguien la consolara ahora! Un hombre en su cama que mitigara el miedo, el horror, la culpa. Rick. ¿Qué significó para ti, Rick? ¿Será posible que olvides alguna vez a la señorita Macross? ¿Será posible que llegues a enamorarte de mí? El silencio de su habitación vacía fue la única respuesta a las dudas que le atormentaban la mente y el alma. ¡No más, por favor! ¡No más culpa! ¡No más soledad!.

El trabajo de reconstrucción había sido realmente extenuante. Claudia Grant no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado de un momento de paz. Paz, extraña palabra, parece que ya jamás comprendería de nuevo su verdadero significado. Por primera vez en varios días, la aguerrida mujer dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria. "Oh, Roy", pensó, "agradezco a Dios que hayas muerto, es demasiado doloroso contemplar toda esta desolación".

Se avergonzó un poco cuando recordó que estaba en servicio y que no se encontraba sola, así se enjugó los ojos con rapidez tratando de pasar inadvertida. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y disimuladamente se volvió a cerciorarse de que Lisa no hubiese advertido nada.

Lisa no había notado su pequeño desahogo. Se encontraba totalmente abstraída en la revisión de los informes médicos. Sin lugar a dudas, Lisa había sido una profesional sumamente exigente consigo misma y, aunque algunos idiotas parecieran no darse cuenta de ello, era también un ser humano extraordinario. Ella lo sabía. Y sabía que toda la capacidad de esa mujer brillante e inteligente estaba enfocada en procurar aliviar un poco el dolor de los supervivientes. En los últimos días, Lisa se había volcado con toda la apasionada fuerza de sus convicciones a ayudar a la población civil, a intentar devolverles la "normalidad". De alguna manera sentía que una porción de la culpable responsabilidad de su padre recaía sobre ella. Lo veía en sus ojos, a ella no podía mentirle, no cuando habían… un momento. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Porque has estado demasiado inmersa en tu propia pérdida, se recriminó a sí misma. Bueno, es tiempo de que salir del caparazón.

- "Lisa. ¿Te falta mucho?"

- "¿Bromeas, Claudia? Bien sabes que hemos perdido más de lo que podremos recuperar nunca. Sí, sí me falta mucho. De hecho, me falta todo". El timbre de su voz demostraba lo impotente que se sentía, lo inútiles que parecían sus esfuerzos aunque no se daba un minuto de descanso.

- "Roma no se construyó en un día, querida. Y tengo la impresión de que reconstruir la vida del planeta nos tomará un poco más… pero lo haremos".

- "Gracias. Me hacía falta escuchar eso".

- "Y una cosa más, Lisa: No es tu culpa".

- "¿De que hablas?". Dijo Lisa con la voz ahogada. Aun antes de que su mente fuera capaz de entender el significado de las palabras de Claudia sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella. Algo oscuro. Aquello que no le había dado un segundo de paz desde la catástrofe.

- "No es tu culpa". Repitió la voz serena y firme de Claudia.

Y esta vez, Lisa no pudo contener sus emociones por más tiempo, se arremolinaron y se desbordaron arrasándolo todo a su paso. Y lloró. Lloró como una pequeña niña desconsolada hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma, convulsionándose con fuerza en cada sollozo. No supo en qué momento Claudia la envolvió en sus brazos. En medio de su abatimiento no alcanzó a comprender las frases de consuelo que su amiga pronunciaba, sólo percibía el suave murmullo, la cálida vibración de la voz de Claudia abriéndose paso a través de sus cabellos enredados. Conforme repetía esa frase una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara, "no es tu culpa", su espíritu recobró un poco la serenidad perdida.

- "Yo… yo estuve ahí, Claudia. Estuve protegida por el Gran Cañón. A pesar de todos mis alardes en sentido contrario, me dejé arrastrar por mi padre, me dejé cuidar como un ratoncito asustado. Tomé sólo para mi la oportunidad que el Concilio le arrebató al resto de la humanidad con sus decisiones equivocadas".

- "Cariño, tú no planeaste esto. Sabes tan bien como yo que de haber tenido en tus manos la mínima oportunidad de hacer algo, lo habrías hecho sin importarte el costo personal que pudiera representar. Jamás conocí a una persona más comprometida con sus convicciones, con su misión de servicio en la vida. Lisa, nunca te lo he dicho, pero te admiro mucho".

- "No creo merecer tantos halagos. Sólo he hecho lo que creo correcto, no podría vivir de otra manera. Y aún así no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de culpabilidad. Yo soy su hija de uno de los responsables de que las consecuencias del ataque de Dolza fueran tan devastadoras. Siento que es mi deber hacer algo para compensar el daño".

- "Oh, y lo harás con creces. Eres una chiquilla testaruda y terca. Trabajarás día y noche hasta el agotamiento. Sólo que para redimirte necesitas seguir viviendo y, créeme Lisa, eres tan mortal como todos nosotros: no puedes sobrevivir sin un poco de pan y agua. Aséate un poco, querida, recuperemos fuerzas antes de volver al trabajo".

Lisa dudó un poco, pero finalmente reconoció que Claudia tenía razón, habían transcurrido ya más veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que probó alimento.

- "De acuerdo". Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse al tocador.

"Rayos, Lisa". Se dijo a sí misma mientras se veía al espejo por primera vez en varios días. "Estás hecha un verdadero desastre. Te guste o no, la imagen cuenta, y si la gente te ve en estas condiciones, sólo lograrás desmoralizarlas más de lo que ya están". Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a darle un pequeño respiro a su cuerpo y a su alma. "Lo necesitas, si es que deseas resistir".

Poco después, ambas oficiales se encontraban sentadas en el salón comedor. Comían lentamente y en silencio. Ahora que Lisa había decidido alejar de su mente, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, todo el peso de la responsabilidad que la agobiaba otros asuntos más personales ocuparon su cabeza.

Rick. No le había visto desde que volvieron al SDF-1, hacía ya tres días. Al instante en que escucharon la señal que emitía la fortaleza en el tablero del VT, se abrazaron uno al otro con sincera alegría, sin dar crédito del todo al hecho de descubrir que, después de todo, no era los únicos sobrevivientes de la raza humana.

En cuanto descendieron del VT, les esperaba Thomas Green con instrucciones para ambos. A ella le esperaban en el puente, a él le buscaba Minmei. El acercamiento y afinidad de la cabina se había perdido. Rick parecía algo incómodo con la situación y ella se despidió de inmediato. No se habían visto desde entonces. Ella fue relevada del puente y asignada de inmediato a las obras civiles. "Tu poder de organización es ahora más necesario entre la población civil", fueron las palabras de Global. Los pilotos también se encontraban saturados de trabajo. Había demasiado terror y descontento, sin contar con el peligro constante de recibir nuevos ataques. Y los que habían sobrevivido estaban entregados a defender lo poco que les quedaba.

- "Lisa. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

- "¿Aparte de la destrucción del planeta y la muerte de mi padre?".

- "Se que a todos nos ha pasado demasiado. Sin embargo, tengo la ligera impresión de que pensabas en un hombre. ¿Se trata de Rick, cierto?

- "Es posible".

- "¡Lisa! Tus aires de mujer misteriosa son un arma letal si de atraer hombres incautos se trata, pero cuando los usas con una amiga sólo consiguen irritarla".

- "Sí, pensaba en él".

- "¿Ha logrado mejorar la opinión que tienes del piloto tras rescatarte nuevamente de manera tan heroica?".

- "No. Sí. Es decir, no se trata de eso… Claudia. Rick me besó".

- "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

- "En su Varitech, cuando me rescató de la Base Alaska".

- "Oh Lisa, cuéntame. Si lo piensas un poco es como una de esas historias románticas donde la princesa es rescatada por un gallardo y apuesto joven que la aleja a toda velocidad del peligro llevándola en su brioso corcel".

- "¡Claudia!"

- "Vamos, no seas egoísta y satisface mi curiosidad. ¿Es muy excitante ser besada por un piloto de combate en el estrecho espacio de su nave?"

- "Sí, lo es. Tal vez sea demasiado excitante".

- "¿Eso es todo? ¿No me vas a dar más detalles? Vamos nena, confía en la tía Claudia".

- "No hay nada más que contar Claudia. Me sorprendió, me sorprendió muchísimo. Rick va y me saca de ese horrible lugar, me sube a su nave y de pronto… sin más, me besa. Fue…". Lisa, inclinó el rostro, ligeramente ruborizada e incapaz de continuar.

- "¿Fue desagradable?"

- "Al contrario. Fue un maravilloso y apasionado, muy apasionado".

- "¿Y? ¿Qué sigue ahora?"

- "No lo se. Terminamos discutiendo. En cuanto llegamos al SDF-1 fui requerida por Gloval y él por esa… cantante, Minmei. Desde entonces no he sabido nada de él. Conclusión: no tengo la menor idea de cuáles serán los sentimientos de Rick, ni de qué piensa él de todo esto, ni de lo que vaya a pasar".

- "Bueno, entonces háblame de lo que sí sabes. ¿Qué sientes tú? ¿Qué piensas tú?".

- "Yo… Rick". Justo en ese momento, el piloto de VT's hacía su arribo al salón comedor.

En cuanto Rick vio a Lisa sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No lograba explicarse de manera satisfactoria la razón por la cual la sola presencia de esa mujer le afectaba tanto. Con todo y su profundo desasosiego se dirigió directamente a su mesa. Ansiaba verla, aún si no era consciente de ello.

- "Hola Rick". Fue Claudia la primera en hablar.

- "Buenas tardes Claudia. Lisa, ¿cómo estás? Hace días que no se nada de ti. Los patrullajes no son los mismos sin tu imagen en la pantalla".

- "Estoy bien, gracias. Abrumada por la situación, como todos".

Claudia no perdía detalle de la que seguramente era la conversación más amable que hasta ese día había sostenido ese par. Resultaba sumamente curioso que, después de haber sido testigo de las más enconadas disputas entre ellos, fuera ésta la primera vez que les viera realmente incómodos el uno con el otro.

- "Ya veo". Contestó finalmente, Rick y súbitamente tomó asiendo junto a Lisa. "¿Claudia, me permites hablar un momento a solas con Lisa?". Y acto seguido se giró hacia Lisa y pasó su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo de la silla, procurando algo de intimidad en la conversación.

- "Bien, piloto… toda tuya". Claudia se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa. Su gentileza parecía estar de más porque su presencia ya no era advertida por sus compañeros de mesa.

- "Lisa, escucha… yo…".

- "¡Vaya, Capitana! ¡Al fin la encuentro! Veo que a los altos mandos les encanta socializar mientras la población civil sufre las consecuencias de las guerras que ustedes provocan. Espero no incomodarla demasiado al interrumpir su 'cita' pero necesito hablar con usted".

Lisa se encontraba tan sorprendida por la brusca e inesperada irrupción, que sólo atinaba a mirar fijamente al extraño que se dirigía a ella de manera tan descortés.

- "No se cuál sea su urgencia caballero, pero ese no es modo de dirigirse a la Capitana Hayes".

- "Pido disculpas si mis modales no son los adecuados. Pero dadas las circunstancias me parece inaceptable que la Capitana descuide así sus deberes por… esto". El movimiento despectivo de su mano les abarcaba a ambos en un gesto más que elocuente.

- "¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?" Rick se puso de pie de un salto y tomó de las solapas al hombre, que logró soltarse de un fuerte tirón.

- "Me atrevo porque allá afuera hay hombres y mujeres que han perdido todo en esta guerra absurda que ustedes iniciaron y sin embargo trabajan sin descanso para ayudar a otros, mientras la Capitana se da el lujo de faltar a una reunión de vital importancia". Claudia no había tenido oportunidad de alejarse demasiado y al escuchar al desconocido recriminar a Lisa de manera tan injusta, decidió intervenir.

- "Considero que está usted demasiado afectado por las circunstancias que todos hemos vivido. De otra manera, no me explico que sea capaz de proferir juicios tan a la ligera. Las Fuerzas de Defensa Robotech no dieron inicio a ninguna guerra, se han visto envueltas en contra de su voluntad en una lucha que no comprenden pero que han enfrentado con valor en un desesperado intento de defender nuestro hogar. Y para que lo sepa, la Capitana Hayes es la persona más consagrada a su deber que he conocido. Obviamente aquí ha habido un gran malentendido".

- "De acuerdo, tal vez no son los causantes de la guerra pero resulta evidente que si su tarea era defendernos, han fracasado". Estas últimas palabras calaron hondo en Lisa.

- "Suficiente. Estamos todos diciendo y haciendo cosas que no nos llevan a ningún lado. Señor…"

- "Perske. Doctor Andrew Perske".

- "Doctor Perske, le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido, como podrá comprender las redes de comunicación aún no se encuentran del todo operantes. Ahora, vayamos a mi oficina. Rick, Claudia… con su permiso". Y Lisa se encaminó a la puerta rodeada de un halo de dignidad. Le bastó pronunciar un par de frases al final de la penosa escena para provocar una profunda impresión en los dos hombres que, por distintas razones sintieron un dejo de culpabilidad hacia ella.

Hola¡

Tienen razón, esta historia ya estaba arriba en un par de sitios, entre ellos el sitio creado por Carla Fox, una buena amiga y uno de los mejores sitios de fics de Robotech. Aquí ya empecé a meter la mano y ya hice algunos y mínimos cambios ;). Pues entonces espero sus comentarios :D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sólo un instante**

- "Es necesario tramitar la construcción de dos pabellones más que queden destinados a la rehabilitación. Y, ahora que el estado de crisis ha pasado, debemos determinar con más calma cuáles serán las condiciones de operación del hospital. Recuerda que Nueva Ciudad Macross será el centro médico especializado que dará atención a todo el tercer cuadrante. También debemos considerar las pequeñas dependencias que estarán distribuidas en los demás centros de población. Una vez que establezcamos la asignación del personal estaremos en condiciones de extender la ayuda a otras regiones del planeta. Sólo que para llegar a eso debemos…" – Lisa no dejaba de hablar mientras Andrew la observaba embelesado, se habían acercado en las ultimas semanas, solo de manera profesional, pero el estaba dispuesto a ir mucho mas del plano profesional. Esa pequeña comida de trabajo a las afueras de la base significaba mucho mas para el que para ella…aun.

- "Oye, tranquila. Si no paras de hablar no podrás terminar tu comida, señorita Hayes".

- "Lo siento, Andrew. En ocasiones me cuesta un poco relajarme al pensar en todo el trabajo que aún tenemos por delante".

- "¿Sólo en ocasiones?".

- "De acuerdo. Realmente, casi nunca lo consigo".

- "Es increíble todo lo que sí has logrado, Lisa. Mira a tu alrededor. Nueva Macross ha comenzado a funcionar como una ciudad normal y todo gracias a ti". La escasa costumbre que tenía de ser tan abiertamente reconocida la hizo ruborizarse un poco.

- "No exageres. Yo no construí la ciudad, sólo participé en la organización".

- "Por lo visto la modestia es una más de tus muchas cualidades. Cuando el Almirante Gloval decidió asignarte a los trabajos de reconstrucción obtuvo uno de sus más grandes aciertos. Gracias, Lisa. No se qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti".

- "Exactamente lo mismo que han hecho con mi ayuda… Nueva Macross".

- "No estoy de acuerdo contigo, todo esto jamás hubiera sido posible sin tu participación. Al menos no en un tiempo tan corto y organizado de una manera tan funcional. Pero ya no diré más para no abrumarte. Veo que te incomodo".

- "No, no digas eso. Agradezco tus palabras. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me halaguen de esa manera".

- "Pues muy mal hecho. Una mujer como tú debería estar consciente en todo momento de su inmensa valía". Lisa sonrió levemente. Absurdo. Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir el entusiasmo de Andrew. Ella sólo había hecho su trabajo lo mejor posible en medio de circunstancias muy precarias. No valía la pena ni hacer mención de ello.

- "Y… ahora que comenzamos a ver la luz al final del túnel voy a pagar la deuda que tengo contigo… te llevaré a cenar a un lugar agradable".

- "¡¿Deuda? ¿En qué momento adquiriste la responsabilidad de alimentarme?".

- "Es mi manera de disculparme por el mal momento que te hice pasar cuando nos conocimos".

- "Andrew, no es necesario que hagas eso. Como bien dijo Claudia desde un principio, sólo fue un malentendido sin importancia".

- "Deseo hacerlo, Lisa. Déjame compensarte como es debido por mi rudeza. Déjame compensarte por el trabajo titánico que te has echado a cuestas. O, al menos déjame disfrutar una noche del placer de tu compañía sin trabajo de por medio. Vamos. Dime que aceptarás salir conmigo".

Lisa dudó un momento. Salir con Andrew. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Le estaba pidiendo una cita! Andrew era un apuesto doctor de unos treinta años. Era alto, rubio y atlético, dueño de unos tiernos ojos azul grisáceo enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas doradas. Poseía además una sonrisa encantadora y un alma tan noble y entregada a su trabajo, que le hacía blanco de la mirada codiciosa de cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino. El trío se encontraba fascinado con él, aunque, para ser sinceros, no era muy difícil lograr su entusiasmo. Claudia, e incluso Miriya, le habían hecho ya varias insinuaciones al respecto. Y sí, debía reconocerlo, también ella había reparado en el médico. Pero… aún así… dudaba ¡Ella no había tenido una cita en años! Podía asumir la responsabilidad de tareas que aterrorizarían a otros, pero que no le pidieran una cita a estas alturas de su vida porque entonces la aterrorizada era ella. Además estaba Rick… Rick… No, no debía engañarse. Realmente no tenía nada con él. Ese no debería ser un motivo para no aceptar.

- "Di que si. Te prometo que no será tan terrible cenar conmigo. Seré cuidadoso con mis modales en las mesa".

- "Tendrá que ser después, Andrew. No deseo ningún tipo de distracciones hasta que no logre entregar al Consejo un reporte completo de actividades". Un suspiro de resignación brotó del médico.

- "¿Al menos lo pensarás, verdad?".

- "Claro que sí. Yo… yo lo pensaré".

- "Está bien. No te presionaré más".

- "Es mejor que volvamos al trabajo".

- "Inflexible hasta el final, ¿cierto?. Es parte de tu atractivo". Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta de Lisa. Vaya zurra que le propinaría Claudia cuando se enterara. Andrew parecía estar muy dispuesto a intentar algo con ella. Tal vez… tal vez… debería acceder. Al dirigirse al automóvil el doctor Andrew Perske creyó reconocer a alguien en una de las mesas exteriores del local.

- "¿No es aquel tu amigo, el piloto?". Lisa siguió con la mirada la dirección que Andrew le indicó. Al reconocerlo, Lisa sintió un latigazo en el estómago. Rick no estaba solo. Él y Minmei tenían sus manos unidas sobre la mesa. 'Vaya, Rick. Así que estás viendo de nuevo a Minmei. Lo sabía, era demasiado bello para ser verdad'. Volvió el rostro con viveza, incapaz de seguir contemplando la escena. Lamentablemente, el ángulo en el que se encontraba no le permitía ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Rick ni tuvo el tiempo suficiente para presenciar cuando él retiró su mano en un gesto furioso.

- "Sí, es él".

- "No quieres que vayamos a saludarlo. Hace mucho que no lo ves. Podría aprovechar para disculparme también con él".

- "No, vámonos. Ya le veré después. Además no es necesario que te disculpes, Andrew. Él entiende".

- "De acuerdo. Como tú digas". Andrew abrió la puerta del copiloto para Lisa y mientras bordeaba el auto para tomar su propio asiento al volante, pensó con aprehensión que tal vez su primera impresión respecto a Lisa y ese hombre no fuese del todo errónea.

- "¿Qué te parece, Rick? ¡¿Acaso no es maravilloso?". Una sonrisa agridulce se asomó a los labios del joven piloto haciendo un fuerte contraste con la exuberante alegría de la cantante.

- "Claro que sí, Minmei. Me alegro mucho por ti. Se que ha sido el sueño de tu vida".

- "Así es, tontito. Es como vivir en medio de un cuento de hadas. Me siento como una Cenicienta. Un día era una pobre chica desconocida, al siguiente era la Señorita Macross. ¡Y ahora esto! ¡A penas sí lo puedo creer! ¡Elegida como imagen del Consejo de la Tierra Unida! Por supuesto que tendré que trabajar mucho y los viajes serán agotadores, pero… alguien tiene que hacerlo y quién mejor que yo para lograrlo. ¿No lo crees?".

- "Por supuesto. Nadie mejor que tú".

- "Eso es lo que le hace falta ahora a la gente, alegría y esperanza. Necesitan olvidarse un poco de tantos problemas y librarse de esos oficiales quisquillosos que quieren fiscalizarlo todo".

Rick se sintió herido en lo vivo. Pensó en todas esas personas valiosas que sacrificaban todo, incluso sus mismas vidas, para resguardar a la población civil. Pensó en Lisa. Siempre tan profesional, tan comprometida. Resultaba desalentador que les percibieran como unos 'oficiales quisquillosos'.

- "Yo también soy militar, Minmei".

- "Oh, pero tú eres tan diferente, querido. Peleas porque eres valiente… todo un héroe. Y eres tan amable y apuesto, además. No me refería a ti, por supuesto. Ni a chicos tan agradables como Max, Thom, o Lee. No, definitivamente ustedes los pilotos están fuera del alcance de todo reproche. Hablaba de personas como Gloval y su protegida, esa chica odiosa, Linda o… algo así".

- "Lisa. Su nombre es Lisa".

El disgusto en Rick era tan evidente que resultaba imposible que pasara desapercibido, aun para una persona tan centrada en sí misma como Minmei. Unos celos tan instintivos como inconscientes la impelieron a expresarse de Lisa en términos nada halagüeños.

- "Como sea. Es tan antipática. Yo no se que es lo que le ve el bueno de Thom. Ese chico, literalmente babea por ella. Y por increíble que parezca, no es sólo él, Rick. No se por qué pierden su tiempo con esa mujer. Ella ni tan siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que existen. Es tan fría y calculadora".

- "Basta, Minmei. Evidentemente no conoces a Lisa. Ella no es en absoluto como la estás describiendo. Es una persona seria y reservada, no fría y menos calculadora. Es una mujer valiente, inteligente y atractiva. Es muy natural que… que…". Si, era muy natural que otros hombres se fijaran en ella. ¿Por qué nunca antes había reparado en eso? ¿Por qué ahora que finalmente lo hacía, le causaba tanto desasosiego?.

- "¿Qué es tan natural, Rick?".

- "Que… que Thom o… cualquier otro se… se sienta atraído por ella". Por alguna extraña razón, decir eso había sido lo más duro de sobrellevar en toda esa penosa tarde de desilusión y despedida.

- "¿Incluso tú, Rick?". Un silencio incómodo e inusual entre ellos se hizo presente al no encontrar el joven teniente una manera de salir del atolladero en el que le habían metido sus palabras. "Olvidemos esto. No tiene importancia. Es ridículo que perdamos tiempo hablando de ella cuando estamos a punto de separarnos. ¡Oh, Rick querido! ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! No se cuándo podremos vernos nuevamente". Rick volvió a su amarga realidad. Minmei se iba de su vida… una vez más.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta… gira?".

- "¡Cómo saberlo! Iremos a las principales bases del continente. Y es posible que vayamos también a algunas colonias de sobrevivientes de Europa y Asia. La gente necesita el consuelo de mi presencia y de mi voz".

- "¿Y que hay de nosotros, Minmei?".

- "Lo se, querido. La vida ha sido tan injusta con nosotros. Desearía tanto poder soñar con un futuro juntos. ¡Oh, Rick! ¡Si tan sólo yo no fuera tan famosa y necesaria".

- "¿Este es pues el fin?". El profundo egoísmo de Minmei le impedía renunciar del todo a su más ardiente y fiel admirador. Aun así quería sentirse en libertad de disfrutar la compañía de Kyle o de quien ella quisiese.

- "¿Y cómo saberlo, querido?". Suspiró haciendo un mohín demasiado infantil. "Todo puede ocurrir. Pero es mejor no abrigar esperanzas que tal vez resulten infundadas. ¡Te quiero y siempre te querré, Rick! ¡Deseo tanto que seas feliz junto alguna linda chica cuya vida sea menos complicada que la mía! Aunque, claro está, nadie podrá nunca compararse conmigo".

- "¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente? ¿Que encuentre a alguien más y me olvide de ti de una vez por todas para que puedas hacer tu vida junto a Kyle sin que me lleves en la conciencia?".

- "¡Rick! Que cosas tan horribles dices. Kyle es mi representante y un amigo muy querido. Y… si al final resulta que… encuentro el amor junto a él, pues entonces deberás alegrarte mucho por mí porque me amas y deseas que yo sea feliz. Dime que así será".

Un silencio más elocuente que mil palabras fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del ceñudo piloto sentado frente a ella. Así que alargó su mano hasta encontrar la de él en busca de calor… de aceptación.

- "¡Vamos, Rick querido! No seas tan malo conmigo. Comportándote de esa manera me recuerdas mucho a esa mujer amargada… tu capitana".

Rick retiró su mano con enfado y se puso aun de peor talante al escucharla referirse nuevamente a Lisa de esa manera tan grosera. Olvidando por completo que, tiempo atrás, él mismo se había comportado con ella de forma por demás cruel.

- "Entonces esto es el fin Minmei…estamos terminando…si es que alguna vez tuvimos algo"

"¿Será cierto, Rick? ¿No pareces sufrir ni siquiera un poco? Mas bien te veo molesto y sobre todo por lo que dije de la tal Lisa ¿Te he perdido para siempre y no por Kyle o por mi carrera sino por esa odiosa oficial?". Minmei se sentía profundamente decepcionada con el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Una cosa era que ella estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar su ilusión por Rick en aras de su vocación y otra muy distinta que esa mujer, Lisa, hubiera usurpado SU lugar en el corazón del piloto. Las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer en sus hermosos ojos negros. "¡Oh, que desilusión! ¡Esta no era la despedida que esperaba! ¡Quería que me rogaras!, ¡Qué lloraras que sufrieras y suplicaras por mi amor! ¡Oh, Rick! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros?".

Un joven piloto atravesaba el hangar a toda velocidad, visiblemente molesto. El hombre que le acompañaba casi no lograba mantener su paso.

- "Cálmese teniente. No es para tanto. Finalmente no ocurrió nada grave".

- "Es que no entiendo cómo es que Sammie puede cometer este tipo de errores. Mira que no enviar a tiempo la decodificación del nuevo sistema de comunicaciones. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido de habernos encontrado en medio de una situación de emergencia. ¿Es que no se ha enterado de que empieza a haber descontentos entre varios grupos zentraedis? Esto jamás hubiera ocurrido de haber estado Lisa en su puesto. ¿Hasta cuándo piensa Gloval reincorporarla al personal del puente?".

- "¿La extrañas, verdad?".

- "Igual que todos los pilotos que dependemos de sus instrucciones, Max. Lisa es prácticamente infalible en su trabajo y eso siempre te da seguridad".

- "Sí, por eso te derribo. Creo que ya le debía muchas, teniente".

- "Max, eso no fue su culpa. Fue… un accidente". Contestó Rick ceñudo.

- "Pues no tendrás que echarla de menos mucho tiempo más. Escuché que pronto volverá a su puesto y así ustedes podrán retomar esa especie de danza de apareamiento que suelen mantener".

Aunque el apacible carácter de Max le había mantenido libre de conflictos con su temperamental líder, el silencio y la mirada dura de Rick le hicieron saber que, en esta ocasión, se había extralimitado en sus comentarios.

- "Lo siento, Rick. No debí decir eso. Respeto mucho a Lisa y por supuesto a ti. Pero la verdad es que me has sorprendido un poco. Yo nunca imaginé que su ausencia te estuviera afectando tanto. Aunque ustedes siempre han…".

- "Minmei se va... se va de gira con Lynn-Kyle. Vino ayer a despedirse de mi"…."Terminamos"

- "¿Entonces tu mal humor es por ella?".

- "Se que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esta situación pero aún así no deja de afectarme".

- "¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás así toda la vida? ¿Siempre girando alrededor de los caprichos de Minmei?".

- "No. Debo romper ese ciclo. Y esta vez es definitivo. Creo… creo que… es tiempo de darme una oportunidad con Lisa. Ella es la única que logra apartar a Minmei de mi mente".

- "Ten cuidado, Rick. El juego que quieres jugar puede resultar peligroso".

- "No te entiendo, Max. Hace un momento eras tú mismo el que me alentaba y hasta daba por sentado que entre Lisa y yo había ya algo".

- "Eso es totalmente diferente, jefe. Si te aliento a intentar algo con Lisa es porque creo que te mereces a una mujer de verdad y no a una niña caprichosa. Pero tampoco me gustaría que la buscaras por los motivos equivocados y que al final ella saliera lastimada". La voz de Max Sterling era tan calma y apacible como lo era siempre pero la seriedad de su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la importante que era esto para él.

- "Gracias por el consejo… aún así buscaré a Lisa".

- "Y dime, ¿qué te hace suponer que ella te aceptará?". La sonrisa fanfarrona de Rick era casi insultante.

- "Sólo digamos que… lo se".

- "No cantes victoria, amigo. Nadie puede darse el lujo de sentirse tan seguro con una mujer como Lisa".

- "A menos que te llames Rick Hunter".

- "Pues ahora es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo. Allá viene".

Efectivamente, la altiva oficial estrella de la RDF se acercaba a ellos por el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Tan absorta en la lectura de los reportes que la pondrían al corriente de los cambios ocurridos durante su ausencia en el puente de mando, que cruzó a su lado sin levantar siquiera la mirada.

Rick no pudo sentirse más ignorado.

- "Buenas tardes, Lisa. Creo que al menos podrías saludar a los viejos amigos".

- "Oh, lo siento. Buenas tardes, Teniente Hunter". Su actitud y la frialdad de su voz cuando se dirigía a Rick eran más que elocuentes, haciendo un fuerte contraste con la calidez que irradiaba de ella cuando se dirigía a Max. "Buenas tardes también para ti, Max. Me alegro de verte".

Rick no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y, ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo delante de su subordinado después de sus alardes en sentido contrario.

- "¿Ya saliste? Porque si me das oportunidad de asearme un poco, me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar".

- "Lamento no poder aceptar su amable invitación, teniente. Pero como puede ver, ahora mismo tengo asuntos importantes que atender". ¿Por qué rayos le hablaba de esa manera? Parecía un condenado témpano de hielo. Aun así no pensaba darse por vencido.

- "Ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?. Debes descansar… comer algo. Podemos ir juntos".

- "Agradezco su interés en mi bienestar, teniente. Le repito que me encuentro trabajando y le aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de proveer mi propia alimentación cuando yo misma así lo considere necesario. Hasta luego, Max. Fue un placer verte. Dale mis saludos a Miriya". Y se fue sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

- "¡Me parta un rayo si alguien entiende a esa mujer!".

El usual sentido de la prudencia de Max le hizo saber que este no era el momento oportuno para decirle a Rick 'te lo dije'.

Un fuerte portazo hizo que ambas militares desviaran la vista de las gráficas que estaban analizando para encontrarse con una Lisa Hayes iracunda, inhalando aire en grandes bocanadas en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

- "Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre". Aun después de varios años de conocer fuerte carácter de esa mujer, Claudia Grant no podía presumir de haberla visto muchas veces en ese estado.

- "Nada".

- "¿Nada? ¡Por Dios, Lisa! No juegues a la niña evasiva conmigo".

- "Se trata de Rick. He escuchado que él es el único que logra alterar de ese modo a la Capitana Hayes. Además, tiene poco que terminamos nuestro turno de patrullaje, Rick y Maximiliam se quedaron por allá es muy probable que la capitana les haya visto en su trayecto hasta aquí". Lisa y Claudia miraron perplejas a Miriya sin tener muy claro qué era más sorprendente, si su brillante deducción o la manera tan… Zentraedi en que la exponía.

- "Sí… es Rick".

- "Cielo, se que deseabas verlo aunque no quieras admitirlo. No se por qué ahora te pones así… Creo que te estás comportando como una verdadera chiquilla".

- "No… no quiero verlo. No después de que él no ha hecho nada por buscarme en todo este tiempo".

- "¡Lisa, escúchate por favor! Hemos atravesado por una situación de crisis y hablo de… ¡CRISIS! Dale crédito. Todos hemos estado trabajando como locos. Tal vez no sea justo, pero querida, lo cierto es que nadie ha tenido tiempo de sentarse y reflexionar un poco sobre sus asuntos personales".

- "No estoy de acuerdo con usted Comandante Grant. Después de todo Maximilian y yo tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de reflexionar nada pero sabemos que deseamos estar juntos a pesar de los problemas. Si el Teniente Hunter estuviera realmente interesado en la Capitana Hayes no dudaría en pasar junto a ella queda segundo disponible de su tiempo".

- "No estás siendo del todo justa, Miriya. Verás, los humanos somos… un poco complejos en cuanto a nuestras relaciones se refiere. Lo que les ha pasado a Max y a ti es como sacarse la lotería… se da una vez en un billón. No todos los casos son como el de ustedes dos… a algunos les toma un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta que el riesgo bien vale la pena".

- "No, Miriya tiene razón. Rick… Rick no está realmente interesado en mí. Lo que pasó fue sólo un impulso. No significó nada para él".

- "¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?".

- "Porque no soy tonta, Claudia. Porque aunque quisiera cegarme y hacerme creer a mí misma que tenemos una oportunidad, la realidad sigue ahí y se llama Minmei. Es algo que sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es algo que saben todos y cada uno de los tripulantes de esta nave!".

- "Hace unos días lucías diferente. Si no segura, al menos más abierta a aceptar la posibilidad de llegar a algo con ese testarudo de Hunter, si mal no recuerdo por eso mismo te has escabullido de las manos del doctor cuanto te ha sido posible hacerlo. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?".

- "Los vi ayer, a él y a Minmei. Estaban juntos y tomados de la mano. Como te dije, la realidad es demasiado poderosa como para pretender ignorarla".

- "¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que podría haber una explicación para eso?".

- "No, no lo he pensado y será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar". Su frase tajante dio por terminada la conversación he hizo que las otras dos pusieran manos a la obra. No fue tan sencillo darle la misma orden a su propia mente que no dejaba de jugarle trucos sucios, haciéndole recordar nuevamente el calor de los besos de Rick. Si tan solo… aunque fuera una vez…

"Vaya con la señorita Lisa Hayes… la Capitana Lisa Hayes. La personificación misma de la frialdad. ¿Por qué lo había tratado de esa manera? Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Al parecer le causaba un gran placer demostrar al mundo entero que ella era una oficial superior y él un simple subordinado. Esas actitudes suyas lo sacaban de quicio. Llevaba buen rato esperándola. Es que en la vida de esa maldita mujer no existía nada aparte del deber. ¿En qué momento se le había cruzado por la mente que él y Lisa podían llegar a entenderse ahora que Minmei estaba nuevamente y al parecer de manera definitiva fuera de su vida? Recordaba perfectamente su encuentro de esa tarde y de nuevo sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras una ira lenta hervía en su sangre nublándole la mente.

El sonido de sus pasos le arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió y ahí estaba ella. Lisa Hayes lucía bella como siempre, no podía dejar de reconocerlo… a pesar de todo. Se le veía cansada. No, cansada no era la palabra adecuada… se veía apesadumbrada… triste.

- "Buenas noches, Lisa".

- "¡Vaya, Hunter! Es una verdadera sorpresa verte por aquí a esta hora. ¿Acaso has perdido algo?". Deseaba mostrarse tan fuerte como siempre, sin embargo había algo en el timbre de su voz que delataba lo profundamente vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento. Y fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para Rick.

- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?".

- "Déjame en paz Hunter." Trató de evadirlo y seguir su camino pero Rick la sujetó del brazo y la giró, obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

- "Lisa, espera. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Dime qué pasa?".

- "Dije que me dejaras en paz. ¿Acaso no eres capaz de comprender una simple frase?".

- "Maldita sea Lisa. ¿Y acaso tú no puedes comportarte como una mujer de verdad por una jodida vez en tu vida?".

- "¿Como una mujer de verdad? ¿Y entonces qué carajo crees que soy? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un extraterrestre sólo porque no me comporto como la descerebrada esa que parece muñequita de pastel? Eres un idiota Rick. Para tu conocimiento sí soy una mujer. Soy un ser humano como cualquier otro. Aunque te cueste creerlo".

Parecía bastante dolida por sus palabras. Nunca la había visto así. El verde profundo de sus irises centellaba a través de la humedad de sus ojos.

- "Lo siento, Lisa. No quise ofenderte. Yo… no se qué me pasó. Yo… ¿estás bien?... ¿deseas que te lleve a tu casa?"

La voz cálida de Rick, cargada de ternura bastó para desmoronar a Lisa. Le hacía olvidar la eterna ambivalencia de Rick, su eterna obsesión por Minmei. ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Ella necesitaba tanto un apoyo. Pero no quería preguntarse a cada instante por cuánto tiempo más podía contar con el de Rick. No quería vivir mirando sobre su hombro a la espera de que apareciera el fantasma de esa mujer y Rick se diera la vuelta y le hiciera a un lado. Pero en este momento… en este momento lo único que deseaba era perderse en él.

Rick se acercó cautelosamente a ella. Abrió los brazos y la envolvió lentamente en un cálido abrazo. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Era una mujer tan fuerte, tan inteligente. La vida de millares de personas dependía de ella y lo afrontaba siempre con una seguridad que apabullaba. Y sin embargo ahora no parecía para nada una militar de carrera sino una niña pequeña. Por ahora era sólo una mujer hermosa abrazada a él, buscando refugio en él. Y él deseaba tanto ayudarla, consolarla. Deseaba poder entenderla. Le susurraba al oído palabras tiernas mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su espalda.

- "Tranquila. Estoy aquí, contigo. Siempre que me necesites".

Y resurgió. ¡Demonios!. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Al tocarla, al sentirla así, un misterioso mecanismo se ponía en marcha dentro de él. Sí, era como aquella vez. La Señorita Macross y el universo entero habían dejado de importarle en ese momento. Lisa, la mujer en sus brazos, tenía toda su atención. Era consciente de los suspiros desacompasados que acompañaban su respiración, de los suaves sollozos y temblores. Inconscientemente subió su mano y la enredó en sus largos y sedosos cabellos y acarició su cuello, su nuca. Lisa no protestaba, al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando del suave masaje que sus dedos le brindaban. Aspiró hondo y se llenó la nariz, los pulmones y el alma misma de su olor… tan dulce… tan exquisitamente dulce. Lisa ya no lloraba, estaba quieta… muy quieta. Se dejaba acariciar. Buscó su cuello y depositó allí un beso suave y a la vez cargado de electricidad. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo, viajando por su espalda, se deleitaron con la estrechez de su cintura. Y continuaron por voluntad propia hasta recorrer con creciente ansiedad la curva de su cadera. El dulce quejido que salió de la garganta de Lisa le hizo saber que iba por buen camino, que ella estaba tan perdida en el contacto de sus cuerpos como él. Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control. ¿En qué momento había pasado de recriminarla a consolarla, y de ahí a manosearla sin control?. Pasos. Estaban en lugar público. Los dos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo y a pesar de que se separaron abruptamente, aún estaban más cerca de lo que se pudiera considerar políticamente correcto. Saliendo de su estupor, Rick se dio cuenta de que varios pilotos los observaban con curiosidad al pasar.

- "Ven. Vayamos a otro lugar".

- "Yo… estoy cansada. Creo será que mejor que vaya a casa".

- "No, Lisa. Espera, no tan rápido. Tengo una mejor idea. Tú… trabajas demasiado. Necesitas un pequeño cambio en tu rutina. Ven conmigo. Podemos… podemos dar un pequeño paseo".

- "¿Y… qué hay acerca de Minmei, Rick?".

- "No te entiendo".

- "No juegues conmigo, piloto".

- "Jamás me atrevería, créeme. Mira a tu alrededor, Lisa. Dime, ¿acaso ves a Minmei? Porque yo, a la única que veo aquí, conmigo, es a ti, Minmei es el pasado"

La lucha interna se hacía evidente en su mirada. Anhelaba ir con él. Seguir siendo acariciada por él. ¿Qué la detenía? ¡Vamos Lisa! Tal vez no seas el amor de su vida, pero puedes ser su amor esta noche… sólo esta noche.

- "De acuerdo. ¿Y, a dónde se supone que iremos teniente? No creo que haya muchas opciones".

- "Aun puedo sorprenderte. Hay algo que quiero que veas."

La tomó de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como si desde el inicio de los tiempos caminaran siempre unidos. Y la condujo fuera del recinto militar.

- "¡Rick! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?".

- "Como te dije antes, aún puedo sorprenderte. Nunca des nada por sentado conmigo, Lisa". Una risa algo nerviosa brotó de los labios de Lisa. A Rick le pareció el sonido más hermoso y cristalino del mundo.

- "¿Y piensas subirme en eso, Hunter?".

- "¿Nunca paseaste en moto a la luz de la luna, verdad Señorita Correcta-Hayes?, Vamos, Lisa. Se que lo disfrutarás. Confía en mí".

Confía en mí. Confía en mí. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti, Hunter? ¿Puedo confiar en que no saldré lastimada de… esto? Me tendió su mano y no me quedó más remedio que rendirme.

- "De acuerdo, teniente. Si puedes pilotar un Varitech creo que también puedes llevarme sana y salva en esto".

- "Abrázame fuerte. ¿Estás lista?".

- "Lista". Dije apretándose a él y descansando la mejilla en su hombro.

Qué la impulsó a aceptar. Ni ella misma lo sabía. Rick era, la mayor parte del tiempo un chiquillo inmaduro e indeciso y un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella. Pero luego… luego llegaban momentos como estos. Si, Rick era infierno y cielo al mismo tiempo. Era el único que había logrado traspasar las capas de hielo que cubrían su corazón desde que Karl se fuera.

Minmei… con un esfuerzo la arrojó al fondo de su mente. Si, le robaría este instante a la cantante… le robaría este instante a la vida. Cerró los ojos apretándose más a él y dejó que el fresco viento de la noche despejara sus pensamientos y le limpiara el alma.

- "Es… es… maravilloso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?". Parecía increíble que aún existieran parajes como ese. La luna se reflejaba en la tranquila superficie del pequeño lago. El agua límpida era suficiente para mantener un pequeño pero tupido follaje. Que, dadas las circunstancias, hacían del sitio un verdadero oasis en medio de la nada que se había convertido el planeta.

- "Sabía que te gustaría. Pero no puedo develarte todos mis secretos, Capitana, Me restaría ventaja a la hora de seducirte."

- "¿Es lo que intentas? ¿Seducirme?". Rick suspiró hondamente al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella y extendía su mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

- "Eres demasiado inteligente para permitirlo".

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con nosotros, Rick? Sabes que puedo llegar a malinterpretar todas tus atenciones. Me salvas una y otra vez… Me envías tiernos mensajes de despedida*… Me besas… ¿Qué buscas conmigo?".

- "Te busco a ti".

- "Rick, por favor. Los dos sabemos que yo no soy precisamente…". Un dedo de Rick sobre sus labios le impidió continuar.

- "Sshh… escucha. No tengo una respuesta clara a tu pregunta, Lisa. Lo único que se es que a pesar de todas nuestras discordancias y a pesar de que nuestros temperamentos no podían ser más opuestos… me agradas. He aprendido a respetarte, aún si no siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo. Admiro tu valor, tu coraje, tu entrega. Se que cuando me dijiste que te ibas de la SDF-1 sentí que perdía algo muy mío, que me harías mucha falta".

- "¿Te me estás declarando?". El gesto incrédulo y divertido que ella hizo al elevar sus cejas logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

- "Estoy poniendo las cosas lo más claras que puedo. Siempre me has atraído, sabes. Siempre… desde que te conocí. Pero me atemorizabas tanto que no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta algún tiempo después".

- "¡Rick! No soy tan temible". Intentaba mostrarse ofendida pero la risa en sus ojos no se lo permitía.

- "Oh, sí. Sí lo eres. Si lo piensas con calma es muy natural que hicieras sentir así a este pobre novato. Tú, una gran oficial. Una mujer bellísima e inalcanzable, subida en su pedestal y llena de condecoraciones, que era para mí como una patada en el culo, un azote que respiraba en mi cuello para evidenciar todas mi fallas".

- "¿Hice todo eso? Lo siento".

- "No, no lo lamentes… por favor. El deseo de librarse de ti puede llegar a convertirse en un gran estímulo a la superación. En serio, Lisa, me ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas. Una vez, en un sueño, me dijiste que ahora pertenezco a tu mundo. En cierta forma, así es. Roy hizo de mi un piloto de combate pero tu me convertiste en soldado."

- "Un soldado que jamás sigue mis instrucciones"

"Pero que sigue tus convicciones… tus principios. Y que por sobre todas las cosas… confía en ti"

¿Y eso de que sueñas conmigo?

Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas Lisa…eres simplemente hermosa - Dijo Sonriendo de medio lado

- "¡Rick! Pues aun si no tenías la intención de seducirme, déjame decirte que me tienes a un paso de tu cama". Aunque su propósito era restarle seriedad a la conversación haciendo una broma que quiso ser ligera, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en el hombre parado frente a ella. La mirada de Rick se oscureció y en sus ojos se vieron reflejadas sin lugar a dudas las imágenes que pasaron por su mente al escucharla. La recorrió de pies a cabeza sin ocultar el deseo que lo embargaba.

- "¿De verdad?". Dijo en un suspiro al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído. "No me provoques si no piensas cumplir, Capitana".

- "Rick, yo… no quise…".

Fue imposible continuar. Los labios y dientes de Rick tiraban suavemente del lóbulo de su oreja mientras su cuerpo se restregaba contra ella, obligándola con su peso a apoyarse en el tronco a sus espaldas. Sus labios viajaron a través de su cuello, su quijada, hasta llegar al apenas sugerente escote de su uniforme. Pensó que se detendría pero su boca siguió bajando, mordiendo sus senos a través de la tela hasta dar con el nódulo endurecido de su pezón que quedó atrapado en suaves, y a la vez dolorosas, dentelladas.

Sus manos no habían esta ociosas mientras tanto, frotaban con ardor su espalda y bajaban atrevidas hasta tomarla de lleno por los glúteos. La sensación era increíble, como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas nacieran en los labios de Rick y le recorrieran todo el cuerpo. Los límites de la realidad comenzaron a desdibujarse, a perderse en medio de la densa nube que llenaba su cerebro anulando todo pensamiento, dejándole sólo la capacidad de sentir. El placer comenzaba a ser casi doloroso.

Dejó de sentir la boca de Rick sólo el tiempo justo que le tomó viajar de su pecho a sus labios. Y si cabe, el deleite fue aun mayor. Rick la apretaba contra su propio cuerpo con tanta fuerza que casi la sofocaba y ella era incapaz de ofrecer la mínima resistencia. Su cuerpo se arqueaba tratando de friccionarse contra el de él. Enterró los dedos en el oscuro y enredado cabello. Separó los labios para permitir que la lengua hambrienta del hombre la explorara con total libertad en medio de besos eternos. El calor que nacía en su vientre iba invadiéndolo todo lentamente y sin piedad. Su ser entero reaccionó, rindiéndose a las caricias sin pedir su consentimiento. Cada nervio parecía estar dolorosamente expuesto al placer.

La excitación de ambos era más que evidente. Hacia ya rato que sentía correr entre sus piernas la inconfundible humedad, seguramente Rick podía olerla. Y él… bueno para él era aún más difícil tratar de ocultar su situación. Le sentía duro presionando su vientre. Un pequeño rayo se filtró a través de la bruma de sensaciones que la embargaban y le hizo tomar conciencia del lugar hacia el que se encaminaban. Aquí… así… algo no estaba del todo bien.

Rick no pudo dejar de notar que ella no estaba respondiendo a sus caricias de la misma manera. Así que se separó lentamente de ella buscando aprobación en sus ojos.

- "¿Qué ocurre, Lisa? ¿Hice algo mal?".

...

Hola¡

Aquí ya metí mas mano…espero que el resultado les guste ;). Espero sus comentarios :D, SALUDOS¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Precaución: En este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de connotación sexual por lo que su contenido puede ser molesto para algunas personas; Si algo así no te agrada no leas.**

**Inevitable**

- "¿Qué ocurre, Lisa? ¿Hice algo mal?". Ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. Eso y la suave caricia que recibió en la mejilla terminaron por calmarlo. ¡Rayos! Lo había asustado.

- "Todo lo contrario. Ha sido perfecto. Pero creo que es tiempo de volver."

Rick intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su desilusión. La deseaba tanto en ese mismo momento que tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlarse. No le estaba resultando nada sencillo hacerlo pero por encima del afán de poseerla se escondía su más grande fantasía, el afán de que la orgullosa oficial se rindiera al deseo que evidentemente sentía por él… que se le entregara por completo, sin resistencias. En cada encuentro físico que tenían le resultaba más y más patente el fuego que corría en Lisa. Quería sentirlo en plenitud, quería ser devorado por él.

Al llegar a casa de Lisa había hecho un último y no muy inteligente intento. Ella bajó de la motocicleta y le agradeció amablemente el paseo.

- "Gracias, Rick. Realmente disfruté el paseo. Tenías razón en ambas cosas: no me viene nada mal hacer algún pequeño cambio ocasional en mi rutina y sí, he de confesarlo… es delicioso pasear en motocicleta". Él se bajó también del aparato y se apoyó en él mientras la recorría lentamente con la mirada en una actitud que revelaba claramente que no le gustaba en absoluto la cortés pero tibia al despedida que le estaba ofreciendo.

- "¿Qué sigue ahora, Lisa? ¿Pretendes fingir que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros allá afuera? Porque si mal no recuerdo estuvimos a punto de…".

- "No es esa mi intención, Rick".

- "Entonces, ¿cuál es? Dime, ¿te arrepientes de permitir que haya ocurrido? ¿Tan malo resulté ser para ti?".

- "No, no digas eso por favor. Sólo… sólo necesito descansar".

- "Se que… que tal vez me extralimité. Que no debí dejarme llegar de esa manera… ¡diablos!… simplemente no logro comprender lo que me ocurre cuando estoy contigo. Lo que trato de decirte, es que no monté todo esto como un numerito para poder terminar en la cama contigo esta noche… pero tampoco me gusta es que te evadas de esa manera, que actúes como si… como si te arrepintieras… quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora. ¿Crees que podamos manejar esto como dos adultos y ser congruentes con lo que nos está ocurriendo? ¿O vamos a fingir que esto nunca pasó?".

Lisa se acercó lentamente a él y colocó las manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que con su lengua rozaba suavemente el contorno de los labios de Rick para luego capturar su labio inferior y tirar de él con delicadeza.

- "Creo que resultaría muy difícil tratar de negarlo. ¿No crees, Rick? Buenas noches". Y lo dejó ahí sin más, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar después del intempestivo asalto.

Esa escena estaba dando vueltas en su mente una y otra vez. Hacía ya casi dos horas desde que dejara a Lisa en su casa después de haber compartido lo que el hubiera deseado, se convirtiera en el preludio de una noche sin precedentes a lo largo de su relativamente corta pero muy accidentada vida.

Los dientes le rechinaban aun a causa del deseo frustrado. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Esto no se iba a quedar así. 'No Capitana, esta vez no. Pude haberme mostrado algo lento, pero lo vi en tus ojos y estoy seguro de que esta vez no quieres que siga tus órdenes'. Tomo su chaqueta y azotando la puerta salio de su casa con una sola idea en la mente…Lisa.

'Eres una verdadera cobarde, Lisa Hayes. Dime ¿en qué momento perdiste toda tu determinación? Porque si la memoria no me falla, cuando subiste con Rick a esa motocicleta, llevabas la firme idea de hacer todo lo posible porque esta noche fuera especial… diferente. Y sin embargo, hubo algo en medio de los besos que te hizo dudar.

¿Realmente fueron las circunstancias? ¿Realmente reaccionaste así porque nunca ha ido contigo el papel de mujer seductora y aventurera? ¿O fue algo más?. Tal vez… tal vez sentiste miedo. Miedo a perder el control. Miedo a lo que las caricias de Rick estaban provocando en ti.

Cierto, no eres una muchachita en su primera situación "caliente", pero si eres sincera contigo misma, esta ha sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida. Claro que hubo intimidad antes, incluso intimidad con amor. Y aún así, nunca un hombre te había hecho perder los estribos de esa manera. Sí Lisa Hayes, has de reconocer que estar en los brazos de ese chiquillo arrogante llamado Rick Hunter fue tan placentero como aterrador.

Finalmente la temible Comandante Lisa Hayes fue derrotada… por el miedo a perder el control sobre sí misma, el control sobre sus propias reacciones. O… ¿tal vez el miedo a entregar el corazón?

Tonta… tonta… tonta… Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad… debiste…'

Estos pensamientos y otros similares a ellos llenaban la mente de Lisa impidiéndole conciliar el tan anhelado sueño. Tan sumida se encontraba en sus reflexiones que no fue capaz de escuchar los golpes en su puerta hasta que estos se hicieron tan insistentes que saltó sobresaltada ante el sonido sordo que retumbaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

- "¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Algo en la actitud de Rick hace que Lisa sienta un súbito e inexplicable calor abrasando sus mejillas. Él no dice nada. Simplemente se queda allí… parado… con un brazo en alto apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras la recorre lentamente con la mirada oscura… cargada de deseo.

- "Ri… Rick, ¿qué… qué ocurre?".

El silencio entre nosotros es cada vez más pesado. Se que los contornos de la realidad se desdibujan en medio de ciertos estados alterados de la conciencia, pero en este momento podría jurar que si no fuera por el fuego intenso de su mirada que atrapa la mía como una mariposa atrapada por la llama de una vela, la oscuridad sería casi total. Rick entra al departamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y yo comienzo a retroceder impelida por una especie de embrujo. Sus ojos jamás se apartan de los míos y la lujuria que veo en ellos me fascina y me aterra a la vez.

Rick avanza inexorablemente y yo huyo cuanto puedo de él, hasta que realidades más sólidas que mi razón me detienen. Él se para a centímetros de mí, pasa el antebrazo a un lado de mi cabeza para terminar apoyándola sobre la pared a mis espaldas.

Finalmente rompe con este juego de miradas y cuando creo que seré capaz de recobrar un poco de cordura, quedo atrapada ahora en el embrujo del roce de su dedo índice sobre mis labios semiabiertos y temblorosos. Ese simple toque me hace sentir escalofríos que recorren mi columna vertebral y desembocan en ese lugar entre mis piernas que hace ya rato ha comenzado a latir en salvaje anticipación. ¡Dios! No es posible que me reduzca a este estado de sometimiento sólo con la mirada y la yema de su dedo acariciando mis labios.

La caricia no se prolonga mucho tiempo porque sus dedos continúan su recorrido a través de mi cuello desnudo, mis clavículas parcialmente descubiertas por la bata de seda negra que llevo puesta. Bordea el escote y sigue con su exploración, trazando el contorno de mis senos, viajando en espiral hasta una de las cimas endurecidas en las que se han convertido mis pezones… rozándola con las uñas. El descenso de esa mano parece ir sumiendo mi mente en un abismo cada vez más profundo, en un lugar donde mis deseos y necesidades de mujer toman el control sin pedir consentimiento y claman por satisfacción. Una satisfacción que, intuyo, sólo el cuerpo de Rick Hunter puede darme.

Hacía tanto tiempo que mis senos no sentían más manos que las mías que creo que terminaré por tener un orgasmo aquí mismo, sólo con el toque de Rick que los palpa, los pesa, los acaricia, los modela sin piedad hasta hacerme casi llorar de necesidad. Y finalmente los abandona y siento que me quema a través de la tela cuando pasa su mano por mi vientre, cuando salta el pequeño obstáculo que representa la cinta anudada de la bata en mi cintura y sigue… sigue sin detenerse… más y más abajo haciéndome abrir los ojos y las piernas en medio de la sorpresa que representa para mí el comprender plenamente por vez primera que Rick me desea con desesperación, que no parará hasta que mi cuerpo se desintegre y se reconstruya al ritmo que marquen sus manos, pero sobre todo al darme cuenta de que, aunque quisiera, no lograría encontrar en mí la resistencia suficiente para hacerlo parar… porque en el fondo no deseo que lo haga. Se cuela a través de la abertura y llega hasta mis piernas, acariciando con suavidad la piel de los muslos para iniciar ahora un recorrido en sentido contrario que me resulta aún más desquiciante, subiendo cada vez un poco más hasta palpar la humedad de las bragas.

- "Estás tan excitada como yo". La voz de Rick suena distorsionada… rugosa a causa del deseo que se le atasca en la garganta.

- "No". Ese monosílabo estúpido salió de mis labios sin autorización de mi mente consciente, en un inútil intento de hacerme creer a mi misma que aún mantengo algo de control sobre la situación.

Rick saca los dedos de ese lugar que provoca el incendio de mi razón y la invasión de mis sentidos y los sube hasta situarlos bajo su nariz e inhala profundamente.

- "Tu cuerpo no miente, Lisa. Y tus ojos tampoco".

Y comienza de nuevo ese maldito descenso del infierno, sólo que ahora lo hace un poco más rápido. Cuando llega nuevamente a la cintilla anudada de la bata pienso que hará como la primera vez, que bordeará el obstáculo y que buscará nuevamente el contacto con mi piel… con el centro mismo de mi locura. Pero en lugar de eso, comienza a desatarlo casi parsimoniosamente al tiempo que hunde su mirada azul acerada en mis ojos, sin perder ningún detalle de mi expresión mientras me desnuda el cuerpo y el alma en un mismo movimiento.

- "Detente, por favor".

- "Sabes que no lo haré". La seguridad en su voz es tal que hace que me pregunte qué rayos es lo que ve en mi expresión para mostrarse así. Finalmente, la gravedad hace su efecto y la bata cae a los costados de mi cuerpo exponiendo la superficie de mi piel a sus ojos codiciosos y me roza a penas con las yemas de los dedos arrancándome un gemido.

- "Mírame".

Dice al tiempo que me sujeta fuertemente por la cintura sacándome el aire de los pulmones en una exhalación. Y no tengo más remedio que levantar los ojos quedando a milímetros de los suyos que se han convertido en el fuego helado que me atrapa irremediablemente.

Y así, sin separar nuestras miradas siento su mano hurgando por debajo de la seda negra y ya totalmente humedecida de mis bragas. Buscando, reconociendo, explorando, hasta hacerme gritar cuando da por fin con ese pequeño manojo de nervios que sobresale hinchado y palpitante desde el fondo de mi intimidad.

Esta es para mí una experiencia sin precedentes. No se qué es lo que me resulta más excitante, si sentir los movimientos de los dedos ligeramente rugosos de Rick que me acarician con la maestría de un virtuoso o la unión de nuestras miradas. No dejamos de mirarnos fijamente en ningún momento. Y se que Rick me está observando, como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Está pendiente de cada mueca, de cada gesto desesperado. Está presenciando el espectáculo de la impresionante transformación que sufre el siempre ecuánime rostro de la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes mientras se retuerce en medio del más puro placer.

No estoy muy segura de lo que ocurre entonces pero creo que mi cuerpo se sacude sin control mientras trato desesperadamente de sujetarme de los hombros de Rick. Poco a poco logro encontrar cierta calma, respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras siento cómo la poca sangre que me resta late con fuerza en mis sienes porque la mayoría palpita justo… ahí.

Lentamente retira sus dedos del interior de mis bragas y los lleva hasta su boca donde los saborea como si de un manjar se tratara.

- "Sabes tan bien como te ves".

- "No hagas eso, Rick, es… sucio".

- "Vamos Lisa, no seas niña. Esto eres tú, huele a ti… sabe a ti… y es delicioso. A mi me gusta… como todo en ti. Y te aseguró que no me quedaré con el antojo de probar tu sabor servido directamente en el plato, tarde o temprano te lameré. Aunque tal vez eso signifique perderme de algo que me gusta mucho de ti y que justo ahora acabo de descubrir: La expresión de tu rostro mientras tienes un orgasmo. Te ves tan hermosa." Sus palabras provocan en mi escalofríos pero también un inevitable rubor y mi mirada busca el piso en un avergonzado intento de recuperar un poco el control sobre lo que muestran mis ojos.

- "No, no lo hagas. No te escondas de mi". Dice al tiempo que me sujeta la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo nuevamente, sin concederme un segundo de tregua a su despiadado examen. "Aun nos falta tanto por descubrir el uno del otro. Pero antes necesito que me respondas algo, quiero escucharlo directamente de ti. Dime, Lisa ¿te gustó lo que te hice?, ¿realmente lo disfrutaste?".

Por alguna razón inexplicable, a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir aquí, contra la pared de mi habitación, yo conservaba aún restos de pudor, años de aislamiento auto inflingido y siglos de represión femenina. Y era justo ahora, al escuchar a Rick hablar de mi olor, de mi sabor y de su inquietud por mi satisfacción de esa manera tan… despreocupada e inconscientemente sexy que surge en mí la mujer, simplemente la mujer. Sin miedos, sin complejos, sin represiones. ¡Se lo que quiero y es a él dentro de mi! Lo quiero sentir tan fuera de control al poseerme como lo he estado yo desde el momento que en que él cruzó mi puerta ¿Que si me había gustado? ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa? Simplemente no era capaz de recordar que algo mejor a eso que me hubiera ocurrido jamás, pero esa no sería la respuesta que escucharía ese hombre arrogante.

¡Oh, sí! Rick iba a pagar caro su atrevimiento. Había despertado una parte de ella dormida por largo tiempo. Había desatado el fuego así que más valía que estuviera preparado porque era su turno de jugar. Así que sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior de una manera endemoniadamente sexy mientras le miraba con picardía y extendía su mano para palpar su miembro endurecido contenido a penas por el pantalón.

- "¿Me gustó? ¿Tiempo pasado, piloto? ¿Acaso significa eso que la diversión terminó? ¡Vamos, Rick! Esperaba más de ti".

Su abierta provocación pareció divertirle e incitarlo a partes iguales. La presionó nuevamente besándola y embistiéndola con algo de rudeza contra la pared. Cuando su boca abandonó la de ella para besar, morder, lamer, succionar su pecho, Lisa alcanzó a decir en medio de jadeos.

- "A la cama, Rick. Llévame a la cama". Y por primera vez desde que se conocieran, el rebelde teniente de la RDF obedeció sin cuestionar las órdenes de su oficial superior.

- "¡Buen día, hermosa!". Lisa se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Rick, el escuchar su voz de manera tan repentina provocó que un ligero temblor nervioso la recorriera y se vertiera un poco del humeante café que sostenía en su mano.

- "¡Rick! ¡Rayos!. Qué susto me has dado". Sin embargo, fue hasta que se giró a mirarlo cuando tuvo verdaderos motivos para temer y estremecerse. Rick se presentaba ante ella en esa "primera mañana" mostrando desinhibidamente su desnudez. Y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al notar el fuerte contraste entre "este Rick" y el que conociera años atrás en su colorido traje de piloto acrobático. Ciertamente era largo el camino que habían tenido que recorrer para llegar a compartir juntos este momento. 'Hemos cambiado, Rick. Tú has cambiado. A pesar de tu juventud no pareces en absoluto el muchacho inmaduro y algo atolondrado que solías ser. Posees el cuerpo y la arrogancia de un soldado, de un hombre que ha madurado a fuerza de enfrentarse a circunstancias demasiado terribles para hacerse presentes ni siquiera en tus peores pesadillas. Pareces un hombre totalmente confiado de todo lo que hace, incluso de sus habilidades como amante'.

- "Lo siento, Lisa. No fue esa mi intención. Al parecer no estás muy acostumbrada a despertar en compañía de otra persona". Su sonrisa era algo burlona pero sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez al mirarla. Además no había tiempo para enojos infantiles ya que sus palabras iban acompañadas de unos pasos casi felinos que le acercaban cada vez más al lugar que ocupaba ella junto a la barra. Cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó de la cintura y se inclinó a depositar un beso húmedo y prometedor en su cuello, justo donde la sangre palpitaba con fuerza reafirmando lo viva que Lisa se sentía en ese momento.

El casi erótico aroma del café matutino hacía una combinación perfecta con el olor dulce y al mismo tiempo terriblemente masculino que emanaba del cuerpo de Rick. Sí, era un hecho comprobado: una aromática tasa de café y un Rick desnudo besando su cuello eran la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

- "¿Acaso tú sí, Rick? Dime, ¿sueles despertar muy a menudo en la cama de una mujer?". El murmullo de la risa ahogada de Rick llegó hasta ella. Sintió la aspereza de la barba de Rick rozando su quijada y su mejilla hasta encontrarse con esos ojos terriblemente azules a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos. Sí, definitivamente esto se sentía muy, pero muy bien.

- "¿Celos, capitana?". Y esta vez fue el turno de Lisa de reír.

- "Solo curiosidad, teniente. Sólo… curiosidad".

- "Tus intereses son demasiado ñoños, Lisa. A mí me preocupa mucho más saber por qué demonios traes puesto ese uniforme cuando lo que quiero es tenerte desnuda y hacerte el amor aquí mismo, en tu cocina". De manera automática Lisa sintió que los ligeros indicios de excitación que le había enviado su cuerpo desde el momento que escuchó la voz de Rick a sus espaldas crecían exponencialmente con esas palabras francamente crudas pero estimulantes. Para agravar aun más su estado, Rick comenzó a frotar contra ella su incipiente erección.

- "Lo lamento, Rick. Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Debo ir a trabajar". E intentó, inútilmente, librarse de la presión del cuerpo de Rick que para este momento la había acorralado ya contra la barra a sus espaldas. Sólo consiguió que él la aplastara con una mayor determinación.

- "De acuerdo. En ese caso, seré razonable. Tendrá que ser rápido. No hay tiempo para preliminares, ni siquiera para sacarte la ropa". Lisa abrió los ojos, sorprendida al ver que Rick hablaba y muy en serio, en su mirada sólo había determinación y deseo. Sin darle tiempo a replicar nada, la tomó por los hombros y la giró hasta hacerla quedar inclinada sobre la pulida superficie de su mesa de cocina. En un ágil movimiento sus manos se deslizaron por sus piernas arrastrando con ellas su falda hasta dejarla enredada en su cintura. Hizo sus bragas a un lado y sin más preámbulo la penetró desde atrás en una certera embestida.

Y desde ese mismo momento todo fue locura, gemido y gritos a penas contenidos, electricidad y rendición. Nunca, nunca, nunca imaginó que el sexo con Rick podía llegar a ser de esta manera. Era el único hombre, desde Karl, que había logrado despertar en ella un verdadero interés. El único que, en cierta medida había hecho renacer en ella esas ilusiones románticas olvidadas que no había sentido con más nadie, ni siquiera con ese tonto espejismo llamado Lynn Kyle.

Estar con Rick, de esta manera, la hacía sentir más viva de lo que se había sentido jamás en su vida. Karl, Andrew y los pocos y bochornosos intentos que había hecho por llevar una vida en pareja, le habían permitido mantener en todo momento el control sobre sí misa. Rick no lo hacía. Venía y la tomaba sin ningún tipo de consideración. ¡Demonios, Lisa! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. No importaba cuánto se revelara su mente contra aquello, la verdad es que Rick la estaba sorprendiendo de una manera totalmente insospechada, revelándole aspectos sobre sí misma que hasta ahora había preferido ignorar. Sí, tras esa apariencia de chiquillo arrogante se encontraba el único hombre que había conseguido dar con la combinación correcta para que lograra olvidarse de la militar, de la hija del Almirante Hayes y saliera simplemente Lisa, la mujer.

Tampoco era que Rick se comportara como un hombre de las cavernas con garrote en mano y ella se estuviese dejando socavar. Simplemente había encontrado el punto justo para que hacer a un lado a la oficial al mando y para mostrarle que en la intimidad puede ser simplemente una mujer rendida al placer.

Porque en el fondo estaba la innegable verdad de que Rick, a pesar de esa leve brusquedad, estaba verdaderamente interesado en su bienestar y satisfacción.

Su mente y su cuerpo se rindieron, finalmente, y decidieron participar y sacar el mayor provecho posible del momento. Sus caderas rotaban y se sacudían para ir al encuentro de Rick. Sus músculos se tensaban buscando retenerlo. Ya pensaría después… Ya recobraría la cordura… después.

Ahí ocurría algo extraño. Esa niña con ínfulas de grandeza podía engañar a todos, incluso a sí misma, pero no a ella. No en vano le llevaba algunos años y muchos encuentros de ventaja. Llevaba toda la mañana observándola subrepticiamente.

Su apariencia era la misma de siempre, pulcra y fresca. Sus tareas las realizaba con la meticulosidad y eficiencia que la caracterizaban. Su voz revelaba la suave firmeza que llevaba pegada a ella como una segunda piel, la misma que había desarrollado por la costumbre de mandar, decidir y asumir responsabilidades que aplastarían a otros.

Pero sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente. Si algo distinguía a Lisa Hayes, aparte de su voz, eran precisamente sus ojos. Una mirada que, si era observada con atención, revelaba todo lo que la compostura impuesta a sus facciones trataba de ocultar.

- "Me alegra verte tan descansada, Lisa. Anoche parecías francamente abrumada. Dime, ¿dormiste bien?... ¿tuviste una buena noche?". Ajá, ahí estaba. Así que era verdad. Ese breve parpadeo era todo lo que Claudia Grant necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

- "La mejor en mucho tiempo, Claudia… simplemente, la mejor. Te contaré a la hora del almuerzo". La leve sonrisa cómplice que apareció más en los ojos que en el rostro de Lisa fue más que suficiente para brindarle a Claudia la primera sensación de verdadera calidez y alegría desde la muerte de Roy y de los tristes acontecimientos que le siguieron. Sí, había esperanza. Si la terca Comandante Lisa Hayes había logrado romper algo del duro caparazón que la rodeaba, tal vez ella misma encontrara algún día la manera de vencer el helado vacío que le oprimía el corazón.

- "Es un trato, querida. Es un trato". Y con un gracioso guiño de sus oscuros ojos almendrados quedó sellada, una vez más, la amistad y la confianza compartida entre esas dos aguerridas mujeres que en tantas y tantas ocasiones se habían sostenido una a la otra en medio de las luchas y la soledad que el comando suele implicar.

- "¡Wow! Me has dejado sin palabras. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que esta revelación tuya me ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa?".

- "Por supuesto que no, Claudia. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes el olfato de un depredado en busca de su presa? Tienes una habilidad detectivesca innata que bien pudiera convertirte en la versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes".

- "No exageres, Lisa. Es sólo que hay 'cosas' demasiado evidente como para que una pueda fingir educadamente que no las percibe. ¡Cielos! Si literalmente prendían fuego cada vez que estaban juntos. Esas enconadas discusiones suyas eran sólo una válvula de escape. Yo estaba segura de que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir lo de anoche. Era simplemente cuestión de tiempo. Era… inevitable ". Ese momento de charla y risa compartida entre viejas amigas, era sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento que habían tenido en… ¿meses?.

- "Las veo muy contentas. ¿Alguna razón en particular?".

- "¡Hola, Miriya! Siéntate con nosotras a comer tu almuerzo. ¿Qué tal el patrullaje?".

- "Simplemente, aburrido. Hace tiempo que no hay sorpresas ni buenas batallas que pelear". La Zentraedi no dejaba de sorprender a las dos personas que, después de Max, e incluso el propio Rick, se habían convertido en las más cercanas a ella a pesar del poco tiempo que habían tenido para convivir desde que marcó un hito en la historia universal al protagonizar la boda más insólita de todos los tiempos. Sus capacidades como piloto de combate eran innegables, su inteligencia aguda y su tremendo valor al romper de buenas a primeras con su raza, con su cultura, con su forma de vida, por unirse a un hombre que a penas conocía, era verdaderamente admirable. Y sin embargo sus comentarios, propios de una guerrera quadromo, chocaban a menudo con la sensibilidad de quienes, a pesar de ser militares, jamás se hacían referencia de la guerra como de una "actividad estimulante". Todo lo contrario, entendían que ésta era sólo el medio cruel e inevitable para garantizar la supervivencia y la tan ansiada paz. "Y todo es más tedioso desde que el Teniente Hunter lidera a los nuevos pilotos. ¿Cuándo piensa devolvernos a nuestro jefe, comandante?".

- "Creo que Lisa no tiene ninguna intención de devolverles a Rick, Miriya".

- "¿Por qué? Pensé que esta era una asignación temporal". La risa no se hizo esperar por parte de Claudia.

- "No hablaba en ese sentido. Me refería a que creo que Lisa no piensa 'devolvernos' a Rick Hunter en un buen tiempo". La expresión confundida cambio paulatinamente conforme la comprensión se hizo presente en ella. Podría ser una Zentraedi que había vivido toda su vida lejos de las sutilezas de la civilización humana, pero no era ninguna tonta y el matiz sugestivo y juguetón en la voz de Claudia no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- "¡Lisa!... Quiero decir… ¡Capitana! Así que por fin usted y el Teniente Hunter han..". La voz de Sammie distorsionada por los altavoces, se dejó escuchar en ese momento.

"Capitana Hayes, se le solicita con urgencia en el puente de mando. Repito. Se le solicita de manera inmediata en el puente de mando. Máxima prioridad".

- "Bueno chicas. Debemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento". Y Lisa salió apresuradamente de la sala de descanso, dejando a sus dos amigas con la misma incertidumbre que la acompañó durante todo su recorrido hasta el puente de la SDF-1: ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?.

- "Capitana Hayes, reportándose. ¿Qué ocurre, Sammie?".

- "Capitana, le tengo un enlace urgente con el Coronel Maistroff. Comunicación confidencial preparada en el canal 22". Desde que Gloval dejara la SDF-1, un par de días antes, para reunirse con el General Reinhardt, Lisa había asumido el mando de manera temporal.

- "Entendido. Comunícame".

- "Coronel Maistroff. Habla la Capitana Hayes. ¿Cuál es el problema, señor?".

- "Capitana, Hayes. Gracias por responder al llamado de manera tan rápida. La situación es esta: la Señorita Lynn Minmei salió esta mañana rumbo a Nueva Portland en una misión diplomática especial. 'Vaya eufemismo para decir que su cantante estrella había salido de gira artística', pensó Lisa. Su convoy debió llegar al lugar y reportarse de manera inmediata hace aproximadamente una hora pero hasta el momento no hemos logrado establecer contacto con ella. Como usted comprenderá, para nosotros es prioritario garantizar la seguridad de la señorita Minmei. Si algo llegar a ocurrirle, se vería seriamente comprometida la determinación del Consejo de promover una imagen más… pacifista. Solicito su cooperación inmediata para ubicar el paradero de la señorita e informar el motivo de este inusual silencio.

- "Entendido, señor. Me ocuparé inmediatamente de ello".

- "Creo que no es necesario indicarle que debe tomar acciones de manera inmediata".

- "Así lo haré, coronel. Le mantendré informado".

- "Gracias, Comandante. Comuníquese en cuanto sepa algo". El saludo militar puso fin a la transmisión.

- "No lo puedo creer. Ahora resulta que soy la niñera de esa estúpida. Vanessa, ¿quién está patrullando en el Sector G-12?, es el más cercano a Nueva Portland".

- "El Teniente Hunter".

- "Rayos. Justo lo que me faltaba. Comunícame inmediatamente con él".

- "Teniente Hunter, habla la Capitana Hayes".

- "Lisa, es un placer…". Rick había recibido sus órdenes a través de Vanessa al iniciar su turno unas horas antes. No había trabajado bajo la dirección directa de Lisa desde antes de que ella abandonara la SDF-1 en su viaje a la base Alaska. Y, aunque echaba profundamente de menos trabajar en equipo con la inigualable Capitana Hayes, no estaba muy seguro de sentirse del todo cómodo con la situación después de los recientes acontecimientos. Esa mañana no habían tenido tiempo de hablar (bueno, en realidad si habían tenido el tiempo pero habían preferido emplearlo de manera distinta) y no le apetecía que su primera conversación "después de" fuera a través de la fría y poco privada pantalla de comunicaciones.

- "Se ha presentado una situación de emergencia, Teniente. El convoy de un personaje importante se encuentra desaparecido. Se cree que pueda encontrarse en algún punto entre el Sector G-12 que se encuentra patrullando y el Sector G-1". O Lisa era más profesional de lo que creía, y eso ya era mucho decir, o él era pésimo en la cama. Porque la actitud seria y distante de Lisa le hacía dudar de que sólo unas horas atrás esa misma mujer se encontrara sudorosa y excitada entre sus brazos.

- "¿Nueva Portland?". Una ligera sospecha comenzó a nacer en su mente.

- "Así es, Teniente. Su misión es ubicar la posición del convoy y asegurarse de que todo esté en orden. ¿Entendido?"-

- "Entendido. Lisa, puedo preguntar quién viaja en ese convoy". Lisa dudó por un instante.

- "Minmei". Sorprendido, Rick abrió los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Una batalla se libraba dentro de él. Por un lado, la acostumbrada preocupación por el bienestar de Minmei se hizo presente. Por otro… ¡maldita, sea! ¿Por qué ahora? Las cosas entre él y Lisa no podían haber tenido un inicio más incierto. Si había un Dios allá arriba, era un hecho que no estaba haciendo nada por facilitarle las cosas. Lisa esperó varios segundos por una respuesta, una señal, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista acerca de la posición de Rick en todo esto y de cómo quedaba ella situada en su vida pero al ver que no llegaba, simplemente decidió despedirse y dar por terminada la conversación.

- "Suerte, Rick. Mantén la comunicación abierta". Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para dar seguimiento a la "importante" misión que se le había encomendado. ¡Maldito Maistroff!.

'Mala suerte esta vez, Lisa. Parece que el destino insiste en cruzar siempre a Minmei en tu camino. Tal vez esto sea una especie de señal de que, a pesar de todo, el eterno romance entre Rick y Minmei sea algo… inevitable'.

Hola¡ No puedo creer que haya subido algo como esto¡ jajajaja yo escribo fuerte pero esto es simplemente O_O pero me encanta jajajaja ahora el reto será escribir la siguiente escena igual a esta XD podré? Jajajaja

Espero sus comentarios ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Inseguridad**

"Lisa, esto simple y sencillamente no tiene sentido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo?".

"Teniente Hunter, ¿acaso está cuestionando mis órdenes?".

"¿Órdenes? ¿Llamas a esto dar órdenes?. ¡Por Dios, Lisa! Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios debemos custodiar a Minmei hasta Nueva Portland sólo porque a ella se le ocurrió detenerse a hacer una sesión fotográfica en medio de la nada por un repentino arrebato de "inspiración" . ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo la RDF se ha convertido en la niñera de Minmei y Lynn-Kyle?".

'Celos. Así que era eso. Normalmente, Rick Hunter no dejaría pasar de largo la oportunidad de compartir algunas horas junto a Minmei. Pero claro, la perspectiva era muy diferente si contaban con la presencia adicional y asfixiante de Kyle'. Lisa intentaba controlarse, para ella ya era más que suficiente soportar las estúpidas órdenes de Maistroff como para encima tener que deshacerse en explicaciones con un Rick celoso de la artistilla y su primo karateca. - "Teniente, puede ahorrarse sus comentarios. Le recuerdo que debe limitarse a seguir mis órdenes y punto". Había sonado dura y lo sabía. De hecho su tono había sido poco cordial desde el inicio mismo de la 'misión'. Y aunque intentaba desesperadamente ser lo más profesional posible, simplemente las fuerzas no le daban para mostrar la serenidad habitual a la hora de tomar las medidas necesarias y mantener, al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa a flor de piel. Aunque tenía razón en lo que estaba diciéndole a Rick, era perfectamente consciente de que esa no era la manera más indicada para hacerlo. ¡Rayos! A ella tampoco le hacía gracia la situación. ¡Maldita suerte la suya! Ni hablar, ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Hunter. ¡Vaya, al menos esperaba que hubiera algo que arreglar al final de ese desastroso día… y pensar que había iniciado tan bien.

"Entendido, Comandante. Seguiré sus órdenes sin cuestionar. La mantendré al tanto de cualquier eventualidad. Cambio y fuera". Y la pantalla se cerró sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse aunque fuera a la fría usanza militar. 'Más tarde Hunter… más tarde podremos hablar'.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Pensaba Rick una y otra vez al intentar analizar la situación. Tal vez debería comenzar a darle crédito a esas tonterías de la reencarnación porque no encontraba otra explicación ni medianamente racional para explicar que a un solo hombre pudiera ocurrirle lo que a él desde hacía exactamente veinticuatro horas, a menos que hubiera sido muy, pero muy malo, ya no en alguna sino en varias de sus vidas anteriores.

Todo había comenzado con la repentina llamada de Minmei para pedirle que se vieran a la brevedad posible. Y como siempre, él acudió al llamado. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez era un hombre de costumbres demasiado arraigadas. Ciertamente no lo había hecho con el entusiasmo de ocasiones anteriores. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, una serie de sutiles cambios habían estado teniendo lugar en su corazón desde… ¡caray, no podía precisar con exactitud el momento en el que esos cambios habían comenzado. Tal vez desde que besara a Lisa por primera vez por iniciativa propia y con toda la determinación que había en él tras la lluvia de la muerte.

Tal vez… tal vez esos cambios habían dado inicio mucho tiempo atrás, en realidad mucho antes de eso. Tal vez, en algún momento del camino desde que la rescatara por primera vez en Marte. Tal vez, en algún momento desde que la besara por primera vez de manera "obligada" cuando estuvieron cautivos en la nave Zentraedi. Buen chiste. Posiblemente no había sido por iniciativa propia, pero no por eso lo había disfrutado menos. Recordaba con total claridad que, literalmente, había pasado días enteros recreando la escena y las sensaciones en su mente una y otra vez. Tal vez… algo había comenzado a surgir en él desde el momento mismo en que conoció la Capitana Hayes.

Y la inquietud había nacido como una pequeña nube de tormenta en el interior de su corazón. ¿Por qué Lisa le afectaba tanto cuando él estaba tan enamorado de Minmei? Y luego… luego tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez. Él quiso repetir el beso desde entonces y había estado a punto de lograrlo en aquella ocasión en que Lisa y él quedaron atrapados durante la transformación de la nave. Tenía que ser honesto, aún desde antes de besar a Lisa en aquel desolado día en que el planeta fue casi destruido, él ya había pensando seriamente en ella. Si mal no recordaba, incluso había tomado ya la decisión de sondear el terreno invitándola a salir antes de que ella fuera enviada a la Tierra.

Sí, le gustara admitirlo o no, y a pesar de haber visto a Minmei justo antes y después de la última batalla, lo cierto es que ella ya no estaba en sus pensamientos de una manera tan persistente como solía hacerlo antes, la dinámica que mantenían parecía derivar más de la fuerte costumbre o de la incierta necesidad que tenía de sentir que había "alguien" por quien continuar. Esa podía ser una buena explicación, en realidad tan buena como cualquier otra porque lo único que tenía claro era la verdad indiscutible de que su mente y su corazón eran un torbellino de confusiones y para muestra de ello bastaba recordar su comportamiento con Lisa la noche anterior y, bueno… también esa mañana.

Y a pesar de todo no se arrepentía. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de algo tan intenso y maravilloso como lo que había vivido con Lisa a penas unas horas atrás? Ese juego de fuertes contrastes era lo que más lo cautivaba. La Comandante Hayes, a pesar de su mote de Dama de Hielo, era una mujer perfectamente capaz de despertar en un hombre toda una gama de intensos y contradictorios sentimientos. El hielo quema. Y él había sufrido intensamente el poder de ese fuego helado. Ira. Admiración. Miedo. Deseo. Frustración. Pasión. Desesperación. Todo en un solo paquete. ¡Simplemente no había manera de aburrirse con una mujer así!

¡Y pensar que no habían pasado aún ni veinticuatro horas desde que ese torbellino de mujer estuviera en sus brazos! ¿Qué demonios había visto Lisa Hayes en él? No era ningún tonto. Posiblemente algo atolondrado, pero tonto… no. Y a pesar de que nunca había pensando de sí mismo como en un galán de cine, sí era consciente de que solía ejercer cierta atracción entre el género femenino. Pero con todo y eso, no alcanzaba a entender que el atractivo que le era suficiente para interesar al común de las mujeres, le bastase para atraer a una mujer de la categoría de Lisa.

Era curioso que esa relativa inseguridad le atacara precisamente ahora, después de que nada lo detuvo para ir detrás de Minmei, la chica más admirada de la tierra. Era curioso que parara a reflexionar en todo esto, después de que la noche anterior la pasión y el deseo le nublaron la razón al grado de que no le importó el rango, ni la condición, ni el carácter de Lisa, ni la prudencia, ni las buenas maneras, ni su papel como caballero. Nada, absolutamente nada importaba, excepto verter en Lisa toda la pasión contenida que llevaba dentro, excepto dar y tomar aquello que el cuerpo y la piel le pedían a gritos.

¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Lisa lo hubiera rechazado? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si la locura no se hubiera apoderado también de ella? Temblaba sólo al imaginarlo. Lo más seguro es que para ese momento no se encontrara al frente del novel escuadrón sino ante un contingente de fusilamiento.

Pero no había sido así. Lisa lo sorprendió. Lo sorprendió con la luz de sus ojos, con el calor de su cuerpo, con la suavidad de su piel, con lo agitado de su respiración, con lo exquisitamente expresivos que eran sus ojos y su rostro entero… ¡demonios! podría, incluso, llegar a olvidarse de su propia satisfacción sólo por la oportunidad de disfrutar el espectáculo que ofrecen los matices del placer teñidos en fuego verde y cincelados en mármol blanco.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora? No tenía la menor idea. Qué fastidio era tener que serviles de chaperón a esos dos y al mismo tiempo tener que recibir, como única fuente de esperanza, la ráfaga helada que llegaba hasta él a través de la red de comunicaciones. Lisa. Necesitaba estar nuevamente a su lado.

"El convoy ha llegado sano y salvo a Nueva Portland, Comandante. Espero sus instrucciones".

Lisa podía casi sentir la vigilancia que Claudia y las chicas mantenían sobre ella. Aunque esas tres coquetas crónicas no conocían los detalles que había compartido con Claudia acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en su relación con el popular Teniente Hunter, esas chicas parecían percibir cierta diferencia en el trato que mantenía con él, así que estaban observando con atención a la espera de captar cualquier detalle que les diera una pequeña pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Casi le divertía la situación pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que, por algún extraño motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, su vida privada despertaba sumo interés entre ellas. En alguna ocasión había hablado de eso con su morena amiga y ella, con una sonrisa enigmática, le dijo que era natural que desearan descubrir a la mujer detrás del mito. El comentario le hizo gracia.

Claudia. Con ella era diferente. Podría decirse que ella sí conocía a "la mujer detrás del mito" y sabía que cada gesto, cada palabra y cada matiz estaban siendo cuidadosamente registrados y analizados por la aguda mente de la que siempre había considerado su amiga y mentora, por mucho que Claudia dijera siempre que la alumna había superado con creces a la maestra.

"Enterada, teniente. Debe reportarse con el encargado de la guardia permanente en Pórtland, el Teniente Morrison. Juntos coordinarán la vigilancia sobre Minmei y su equipo hasta que usted la escolte nuevamente de regreso a Macross. ¿Alguna duda?"- De alguna manera, los ojos preocupados e interrogantes de Rick la hicieron bajar un poco la guardia y su voz sonó algo más suave al hacer la última pregunta. Tras un suspiro de frustración se escuchó la voz de Rick, dándole forma a sus propias dudas.

"¿Por qué, Lisa? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No te parece que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto?".

"No depende de mi, Rick. No nos queda más remedio que cumplir con nuestro deber".

"¿Pero qué pasara con nosot…?".

"Eso es todo, teniente. Comuníquese de inmediato en caso de ocurrir alguna eventualidad…".

Lisa se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en un volumen de voz anormalmente bajo, casi en susurros. Y dada la capacidad de sabuesos que tenían sus compañeras de trabajo, decidió no tentar más a la suerte por ese día y dar por terminada una conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado personal como para sostenerla en horas de trabajo.

"Lisa, por favor, espe…". Rick parecía no entender lo delicado de la situación.

"En caso de no ser así, deberá hacer reportes de rutina a las 0700 a partir de mañana…". ¿Por qué Lisa tenía que actuar de esa manera? ¡Parecía un condenado témpano de hielo!.

"Lisa, te llamaré esta noche a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?". ¿Qué se proponía ese teniente cabeza hueca? Lisa fue incapaz de contestar. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrar la comunicación.

"Cambio y fuera, teniente". Y la pantalla se cerró dejando a un Rick más confundido que nunca.

La mirada de desaprobación de Claudia sólo logró inquietarla más así que fingió no haber percibido nada y trató de continuar con su trabajo con pretendida indiferencia.

"Eso no sirve, Lisa". El volumen en la voz de la morena era tan bajo que Lisa casi creyó habérselo imaginado; sin embargo, la entonación era más que clara: Claudia no estaba contenta.

"No se a qué te refieres".

"No te hagas la ingenua conmigo que no te queda. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. No tenías por qué mostrarte tan indiferente."

"No hice nada fuera de lo normal".

"¡Precisamente, niña tonta! Acaban de convertirse en amantes y tú continúas tratándolo con la punta del pie. Rick tiene una autoestima más alta de lo normal, pero es hombre y no creo que a ninguno le guste mucho ser tratado así por su mujer. Lo siento Lisa, pero no estás actuando con inteligencia".

"Por principio de cuentas Claudia, ni somos amantes, ni yo soy su mujer, ni…".

"¿Y entonces cómo le llamas a lo que pasó anoche?".

"Fue sólo eso… una noche".

"Hace un momento, al menos le dabas el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué cambió?".

"Todo es muy incierto, Claudia".

"¡Pues entonces hablen! ¡Cielos, Lisa! Se están portando como un par de chiquillos. Sólo… ¡aclárenlo! Y más vale que lo hagan hoy mismo porque…".

"Rick no está. Es probable que no regrese en varios días".

"Es extraño. No estaba enterada de que se le fuera a dar ninguna asignación fuera de Macross".

"Fue algo repentino".

"¿Para eso te quería Maistroff? ¿Fue eso lo que te puso de tan mal humor?".

"¡No estoy de mal humor!".

"Lo que tú digas, cariño. ¿Y a dónde enviaron al niño prodigio?".

"Está en Pórtland". El rostro de Claudia se distendió en una mueca de comprensión casi maternal.

"Lisa, el hecho de que Rick se encuentre cumpliendo con una asignación en la misma ciudad donde está Minmei no significa que…".

"Minmei ES la asignación de Rick, Claudia. Lo enviaron allá a custodiarla".

"¿Y?... No es lo mismo que si hubiesen planeado unas vacaciones juntos, ¿cierto?".

"Lo que se es que Rick está allá y está celoso por la presencia de Kyle".

"¿Y se puede saber cómo es que estás tan segura de que Rick está celoso?".

"Lo se y punto. No entiendes Claudia. Esa chica está siempre en medio de todo y yo no quiero vivir con esa zozobra".

"Pero si tú misma me dijiste que entre Rick y tú no ha pasado nada más allá del nivel físico. Si en realidad no sienten nada más que mera atracción, entonces cuál es el impedimento para que ustedes puedan desfogarse ocasionalmente. No hay razón para mostrarse tan insegura. Después de todo, esa chica no es más que un espejismo y si los dos tienen claro que su relación es meramente de carácter sexual, entonces…".

"Tengo miedo, ¿entiendes?. Tengo miedo de ilusionarme y llegar a esperar algo más. No quiero que eso pase por ningún motivo. Así que debo tomar las medidas para prevenir que eso pase". La mirada de Claudia revelaba preocupación y a la vez una ternura infinita hacia su querida amiga.

"¿Estás que consciente de que un tu intento de protegerte a ti misma de salir lastimada te estás negando también la oportunidad de reencontrarte con el amor?".

"Tomaré el riesgo, Claudia".

"Pero Lisa, me parece increíble que siendo tú la mujer valiente que eres, te dejes vencer así antes de siquiera…".

"Tomaré el riesgo, Claudia". La determinación que revelaba la voz de Lisa, le hizo saber a la Capitana Grant que ese no era el momento de insistir… pero no se daría por vencida. Lucharía por la felicidad de su amiga, así tuviera que luchar con ella misma para conseguirlo. Lisa se lo merecía… ella sabía mejor que nadie cuánto se lo merecía.

"¡Rick, querido! ¡¿Así que eras tú quien nos hizo favor de cuidarnos durante el trayecto! ¡De haberlo sabido antes, me hubiese sentido más segura!".- El guiño coqueto y la expresión de fingida inocencia que le regalaba Minmei en ese momento no hacían sino incrementar el desasosiego de Rick. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender completamente, la presencia de Minmei no le parecía tan estimulante como en otras ocasiones. – Porque no te quedas un poco mas…podemos cenar y veras mi ensayo…

Tengo aun un par de pendientes Minmei… y estoy algo cansado pero si puedo te prometo que iré a tu ensayo – Respondió con desgano para luego volver a sus actividades.

Tras hablar con Morrison y llegar a un acuerdo sobre las guardias que mantendrían la vigilancia sobre la "importante comisión", Rick decidió darse un baño y relajarse un poco. Afortunadamente el equipo local ser haría cargo de la situación y su participación en todo ese engorroso asunto sería mínimo, prácticamente no tendría que hacerse cargo de nada excepto de los estúpidos reportes diarios que le pidiera Lisa y, por supuesto, cuidar a los "bebés" en su regreso a Macross. Y, aunque intentó descansar, sus pasos lo llevaron inadvertidamente al foro donde Minmei se encontraba haciendo algunas pruebas para una campaña publicitaria.

Fue con la esperanza de que, al verla de nuevo… al hablar con ella, se aquietara un poco esa tormenta interior. Pero ahora, al estar aquí, se daba cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al buscarla. No, no era en esa sonrisa de niña provocativa donde encontraría alivio para el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. En lugar de esa perenne melosidad, lo que él deseaba era perderse en esos iracundos y ardientes ojos verdes que lo estaban volviendo loco.

"¡Oh, querido! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! ¡Rick, es increíble lo que estoy viviendo! ¡El estudio es maravilloso y están haciendo un trabajo estupendo! Déjame mostrarte las tomas que hemos estado haciendo durante todo el día. Estoy agotada y realmente nadie debería ver esto, pero… ¡tú eres especial, Rick!... ¡eres mi mejor amigo y el hombre más importante en mi vida!".

Y sin más, Minmei arrastró a Rick por los oscuros pasillos del foro para conducirlo a su camerino. Mientras más se internaban en ese lugar, se acrecentaba en Rick la sensación de que no resultaría nada bueno de todo esto. Minmei seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y adorable, el sueño de todo hombre, pero por alguna razón esto no parecía ser suficiente ya para Rick Hunter. De alguna manera, ese comportamiento infantil y coqueto le resultaba ahora superficial y enojoso. Deseaba algo más. Echaba de menos la fuerza, la entrega, la determinación, la inteligencia aguda de esa otra mujer. Lisa.

¿Ya comiste algo? De ser así… no se tal vez puedas colarte a mi habitación, pedimos algo de cenar para ti y bueno podemos entrenarnos mutuamente - No lo podía creer… ¿no se supone que habían terminado? la respuesta vino de forma inmediata – Bueno eso no significara nada…solo para pasar el rato…estoy tan aburrida aquí - ¿Qué era el… Un entretenimiento…sexual?

Estoy cansado del vuelvo Minmei…gracias por tu invitación – Dijo dándole la vuelta y caminando lejos de ella

Rick… Rick de alguna forma debo hacer que vuelvas a estar comiendo de la palma de la mano…y tengo idea de cómo…

Lisa no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. La recreaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba a través de los intrincados laberintos dentro del SDF-1 que para ella era como un hogar. No era la imagen de algo que ella hubiera presenciando. No, no podía decir que era testigo de que eso hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, a su mente venían una y otra vez pequeños destellos de lo que muy bien pudo haber ocurrido antes ente Rick y la artistilla… peor aún, podía ser la imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.

No quería reconocerlo. Se había esforzado tanto en no hacerlo. Era totalmente absurdo e inaceptable que ella tuviera esa fijación enfermiza. No podía pasar le día imaginando lo que Rick había hecho antes con Minmei, lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, o bien, lo que desearía hacer. ¿Había mirado Rick a Minmei de la manera en que la había mirado a ella la noche anterior? ¿La había tocado con esa hambre? ¿La había besado con la misma desesperación? ¿Ellos habrían alguna vez…?

No podía entenderse a si misma. No se estaba comportando en lo absoluto como una mujer madura y racional. Tal vez si analizaba con frialdad los hechos lograría entender qué demonios estaba pasando y podría concentrarse de una maldita vez por todas.

Ella era una militar de carrera. Toda una mujer. Fuerte e inteligente. Si, podía admitirlo ante ella misma como un hecho. Sin visos de arrogancia. Ella era así, fuerte e inteligente… punto. De la misma manera que otras mujeres eran bellas y adorables. Ella era una mujer que entendía y aceptaba plenamente su papel en la vida. Tiempo atrás pudo haber existido otra posibilidad, con Karl. Ahora era demasiado tarde para eso. No que no hubiese habido otros hombres en su vida. ¡Oh, claro que los habría tenido de haberlo querido! Pero hubieran sido hombres ocasionales en un espacio en su cama. Nada más. Nadie con quien abrir el corazón y echar a volar las ilusiones. Eso parecía ahora cosa de niños.

Por otro lado, Rick era un piloto apuesto y valiente. Lleno de un carisma natural que le atraía fácilmente la lealtad de sus hombres, el cariño de sus amigos y la adoración de las mujeres. Era, en pocas palabras, esa mezcla de niño rebelde y hombre tierno que enloquecía a tantas. La misma Minmei se había dejado seducir un poco por su encanto. Sí, era todo eso. Además de un insubordinado incorregible, un orgulloso engreído y un verdadero majadero, varios años menor que ella por añadidura.

Pues bien, estas dos personalidades tan disímiles habían coincidido en varias ocasiones dentro de circunstancias que pudieran considerarse críticas o especiales. Los días y los besos compartidos dentro de la nave de Bretai; El tiempo que pasaron atrapados durante la transformación modular; cada uno de ellos tenía o tuvo cierta fijación con la parejita de estrellas: Minmei y Kyle; él se había investido de héroe al salvarla ya no en una sino en dos ocasiones; él vio cuán débil podía llegar ella a ser cuando estuvieron en Marte; ella vio cuán débil podía llegar él a ser cuando la muerte de Roy; juntos sobrevivieron al devastador ataque sobre el planeta y juntos sintieron renacer la esperanza al constatar que el SDF-1 seguía en pie. Ella, una mujer que había nacido llena de privilegios pero también de obligaciones. Él, el chiquillo nacido en la pobreza pero con el espíritu libre.

En fin, todas estos circunstanciales y "especiales" encuentros, aunados a sus temperamentos opuestos, habían derivado de manera natural en una atracción inconsciente. Los dos eran personas que vivían en los extremos opuestos de la cuerda. Y en un universo curvo, eso significaba que estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que imaginaban. ¡No! No era esa la conclusión que estaba buscando.

Toda esa divagación mental tenía como único propósito convencerse a sí misma que no tenía por qué esperar algo más, algo diferente de Rick sólo porque habían compartido algo de sexo. Debía preparase mentalmente, emocionalmente para mantener la misma distancia que con los otros. No podía darse el lujo de comportarse a estas alturas de su vida como una adolescente inmadura que espera que su príncipe azul la venga a rescatar de la alta torre donde se encuentra prisionera. DEBIA tener claras las cosas.

Ella siempre había sabido que Rick sí es del tipo de persona que vive tras un sueño, tras una ilusión. Y esa ilusión tiene nombre, se llama Minmei. Pero Lisa Hayes ya superó esa etapa. Puede llamarle a las cosas por su nombre. Rick está enajenado con la cantante. Ella está muy vulnerable por todo lo que ha ocurrido en su mundo y en su vida. Coincidieron en tiempo y oportunidad, así que sus cuerpos aprovecharon la ocasión para desahogar un poco la tensión. No había absolutamente nada más entre ellos.

Entonces, ¿por qué esa desazón? Al parecer su corazón aún no entendía las razones que su mente veía con tanta claridad. Pero ya lo lograría, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Era natural que, incluso ella, cediera ocasionalmente a ese espejismo llamado enamoramiento. Afortunadamente para ella, de lo que sí no había duda era que se trataba de eso… sólo un espejismo pasajero. Esa punzadita de dolor y añoranza que sentía ahora era sólo un malestar pasajero. Más tarde o más temprano, la realidad vencería y ella seguiría su vida como siempre. Eso era lo mejor para todos. Eso era lo mejor para ella.

Al doblar una esquina antes de llegar a su cubículo, se topó frente a frente con la única persona que le había hecho sentir como un ser humano normal durante los últimos días pero que justo ahora no deseaba enfrentar.

"¡Hola, hermosa!. No te había visto en varios días. ¿Dónde te habías metido?. Ya te extrañaba." - Aunque era habitual que el doctor Perske la visitara seguido, en esta ocasión su presencia la tomó por sorpresa y causó en ella cierto desasosiego.

"Hola, Andrew. Sólo he estado… por aquí. Ya sabes, ocupada". - Lisa casi se mordía los labios de frustración. ¡Maldito Hunter!. Era su culpa, indudablemente. ¿Cómo era posible que durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvo alejada de Rick hubiera podido disfrutar de la compañía del adorable doctor Andrew Perske y en cambio ahora le resultara vagamente incómoda su presencia? ¿Podía culpar a Rick por eso? ¿Era lógico que él tuviera el poder de cambiar en unas cuantas horas todo el "avance social", como solían llamarlo las chicas, que ella había conseguido a base de tanto esfuerzo?

"¿Ocurre algo, Lisa? Percibo cierto nerviosismo en ti". No. Andrew no se merecía eso. Era un buen hombre y un amigo solícito.

"Pasa, siéntate por favor. Es sólo cansancio, Andrew. Creo que el frenético ritmo de trabajo ha comenzado a hacer mella en mi".

"Lisa, literalmente llevo semanas insistiendo en que necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma. No puedes continuar así. Es de sabios entender tanto el cuerpo y el espíritu necesitan recuperarse antes de continuar".

"Lo se. Es sólo que me resistía a aceptarlo. Sabes Andrew, creo que el estrés prolongado puede llegar a orillar a una persona normalmente en sus cabales a tomar riesgos innecesarios… a hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias".

"¿Me perdí de algo, Capitana Hayes? Cuéntame, ¿qué locuras cometiste desde que nos vimos por última vez?".

"Sólo hablaba hipotéticamente, doctor. En realidad, no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada".

"No te creo del todo. Presiento que me estás ocultando algo". Lisa consiguió que la media sonrisa que le dedicó al apuesto hombre sentado frente a ella resultara íntima y evasiva al mismo tiempo, suficiente para que no insistiera más. - "Está bien, señorita. Por el momento la dejaré continuar con su juego de la 'diva misteriosa', con la única condición de que acepte mi invitación a cenar. Ahora no te me vas a escapar, Lisa Hayes". - Lisa se encontró atrapada en sus propias palabras. Ella misa acababa de reconocer que se encontraba física y mentalmente exhausta. Acababa de admitir que no le vendría mal hacer un pequeño paréntesis. No había salida. Tendría que acompañar a Andrew. Era sólo una cena de compañeros de trabajo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. No había ninguna traición en todo ello porque no había nadie a quién traicionar. Rick estaba con Minmei. Protegiéndola como siempre, a pesar de Kyle y del mundo entero. Además, era sólo una cena, sólo eso. La ayudaría a afianzar todo el agudo análisis que acaba de realizar acerca de su "relación" con Hunter y las expectativas que resultaban razonables dadas las circunstancias.

"Tú ganas, doctor Perske. Tú ganas". – Dijo al fin rindiéndose

"¡Excelente! ¿China o italiana?".

"Italiana estará bien".

"Paso por ti a las 8:00, ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo. Te espero a las 8:00".

Rick volvió a su barraca más aún más inquieto que antes de decidirse a salir en busca de Minmei. Lo que no acababa de entender del todo era por qué demonios no le había llamado a Lisa si era en ella en quien había estado pensando durante todo el condenado día.

Y la respuesta era una: temor. No quería enfrentarla. No de esta manera. Cuando se presentó tan intempestivamente en su apartamento la noche anterior y la acorraló contra la pared no estaba pensando en nada, excepto en satisfacer la urgencia que sentía por ella. Al despertar, lo primero que percibió en la habitación fue el aroma denso de la mezcla de sus cuerpos y un solo pensamiento inundó su mente: Lisa. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta satisfacción. Era plenitud lo que sentía en el pecho al sentirse tan rodeado de ella. Incluso su habitación parecía transmitir su esencia: práctica pero sutilmente hermosa, elegante y con ese pequeño toque de misteriosa sensualidad. Y recordó la conversación que sostuvieron la noche anterior a la luz de las estrellas, le contó acerca del sueño donde Lisa le decía que ahora él pertenecía a su mundo y él admitió que de hecho era así. Ello reavivó el deseo en él de manera inmediata. Así que se lanzó sobre ella como un enfermo mental por segunda ocasión cuando la vio en la cocina. Por sus reacciones, pudo deducir que definitivamente Lisa lo había disfrutado también. Sin embargo el reloj jugó en su contra esa mañana y ella tuvo que salir casi corriendo para no llegar tarde a la base.

Y en cuanto la presencia física de la Capitana dejó de enervarle los sentidos, comenzó a cuajarse la inquietud. ¿Qué esperaba ella ahora? ¿Qué esperaba él de ellos? Nunca como ahora, Rick resentía la indecisión de su carácter. Estaba enamorado de Minmei, eso lo tenía claro o eso había creído hasta ese momento, pero se encontraba en un enorme bache con ella. Lisa… Lisa era alguien con quien nunca se había atrevido siquiera a soñar. Y sin embargo, fue a Lisa a quien su cuerpo añoraba casi dolorosamente en ese momento. ¡Al demonio con todo!... no había nada que él pudiese hacer para empeorar las cosas.

El timbre del teléfono sorprendió a Lisa. Ella se encontraba en casa preparándose para su 'cita' con Andrew, él no tardaría en llegar. No fue sino hasta ese momento que recordó las últimas palabras de Rick. 'Lisa, te llamaré esta noche a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?'. Ella no había respondido nada, así que dio por hecho que Rick entendía que tal llamada no era necesaria… que lo mejor era que no se comunicaran, salvo en el terreno profesional, no pudieran hablar personalmente. Y sien embargo, no pudo evitar que el sonido del aparato la llenara de una secreta alegría y de una anhelante anticipación. Deseba escuchar su voz.

"Sí".

"Lisa, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar un café". La voz de Claudia la desilusionó un poco.

"Lo siento, Clau. Esta noche no puedo".

"¿No puedes? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Lis? ¿A pulir y ordenar tus condecoraciones y medallas?". - Lisa se sintió un poco herida pero debía reconocer que se había ganado a pulso esa imagen.

"En realidad eso es lo que pienso hacer mañana… hoy voy a salir a cenar con un amigo".

"¿Rick volvió?".

"No… no es con Rick con quien voy a salir".

"¿Acaso tienes una cita con ese bombón de Perske?".

"No es exactamente una cita, pero sí… voy a salir con él".

"Cariño, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos en tu afán de no involucrarte demasiado con Hunter".

"No te entiendo, Claudia. Hace a penas unos días que tu misma me alentabas con Andrew".

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber lo de Hunter. Ahora no creo que se un buen momento para intentar algo con el doctor. Estás demasiado confundida".

"Claudia, no estoy 'intentando' nada con Andrew. Sólo iremos a cenar. Es todo".

"Sí, y anoche sólo te acostaste con Rick… y eso también es todo".

Llamaban a la puerta del apartamento de Lisa. Por esta vez la había salvado la campana. No tendría que responder ahora, ni analizar las palabras de Claudia. 'Ya pensaré en esto mañana', como diría Scarlett O'Hara.

"Mira Clau, hablaremos después, ¿sí?. Están llamando a la puerta y debe ser Andrew. Hasta luego". Y simplemente colgó el auricular sin darle a Claudia la oportunidad de despedirse.

"Andrew, pasa. Sólo iré a la habitación por mi bolso y una chaqueta".

"Wow, capitana. Estás bellísima esta noche". Andrew no dejaba de mirar a Lisa con evidente admiración haciéndola sonrojar. Su atuendo era sencillo y a la vez elegante. Una sencilla pero linda blusa rosa y una falda discreta. Zapatos altos y un ligero maquillaje. Eso era todo. Pero Lisa Hayes no era una mujer que tuviera que esforzarse demasiado para desprender un aura especial.

"Ponte cómodo… no tardo". Y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. A penas había cerrado tras de sí cuando el timbre del teléfono se hizo oír de nuevo. Debió despedirse en forma de Claudia. Aunque… sí, tal vez lograra eludirla y darle una pequeña lección.

"Andrew, estoy algo ocupada. ¿Podrías atender el teléfono por mí?".

"Claro, preciosa. Espero que no sea de la base".

"¿Sí?". Un pesado silencio fue la respuesta que Andrew recibió del otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, casa de Lisa Hayes. ¿Quién llama?". Y finalmente se escuchó una grave voz masculina que trasudaba territorialidad.

"¿Se encuentra Lisa? Habla el Teniente Hunter".

**SALUDOS¡**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conversaciones telefónicas.**

"En un momento lo comunico". Andrew se encaminó hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Lisa y golpeó con suavidad hablando desde el pasillo. "Lisa, es el Teniente Hunter".

El nerviosismo se apoderó inexplicablemente de la capitana Hayes. Se sentía como si fuese una adolescente que había sido sorprendida in fraganti.

"Gra… gracias, Andrew. Tomaré la llamada aquí."

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Por qué Rick llamaba precisamente en ese instante!. Una vez que escuchó los pasos del joven médico alejándose de su puerta y que estuvo segura de que no corría ningún peligro de ser escuchada, tomó la bocina y se preparó para enfrentarse con el temperamental piloto.

"Hola, Rick". Del otro lado de la línea sólo se percibían claramente los esfuerzos que Rick hacía para controlar su respiración agitada. "¿Rick…?".

"Veo que no estás sola. ¿Quién atendió el teléfono?".

"Rick, eso no tiene importancia. Es sólo un asunto de trabajo".

"¿Acaso me crees estúpido, Lisa?".

"No me gusta el tono que estás empleando, Hunter".

"¡Vaya, qué delicada resultaste ser! Pues te tengo noticias capitana. A mí tampoco me gusta llamarte y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estás con otro hombre".

"Escucha, Rick. Ni estoy con otro hombre. Ni tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos. ¿Creíste que iba a suspender mi vida entera y a sentarme toda la noche junto al teléfono a esperar por una supuesta llamada tuya?".

No podía haberle dado una respuesta peor. Era cierto que él no se había conducido de una manera muy inteligente al recriminarla, pero su sorpresa había sido mayúscula al descubrir que había un hombre con Lisa… un hombre que él no conocía pero que al parecer gozaba de la confianza de la Capitana Hayes al grado de permitirse atender el teléfono por ella. Y Lisa no estaba ayudando en nada para mejorar un poco la situación.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Lisa ¿Tan poco significó para ti lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ¿En verdad eres tan distinta a la imagen que tengo de ti?".

"No se a dónde quieres llegar".

"No pido mucho, sólo quiero que me expliques quién demonios es el que está contigo en tu apartamento. ¿Es el tipo con el que te divertirás hasta mi regreso ¿O acaso soy tan estúpido que no me he enterado que la aventura fui yo?".

"¡Me estás ofendiendo, Hunter!. Y no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esta estúpida conversación".

"¡¿Te estoy ofendiendo!. Pues perdóname pero como yo lo veo me debes una explicación, Lisa. Te dije que llamaría esta noche, así que no entiendo qué hace ese otro contigo, ni por qué le permites atender tus llamadas. ¿Lo planeaste? ¿Fue eso? ¿Quisiste darme celos? ¿O quisiste deshacerte de mi?... ¡Contesta, Lisa!".

"¿Estás ebrio acaso?".

"¡Sólo contesta!. Hasta donde recuerdo anoche estuvimos juntos. Y a pesar de lo que ocurrió esta misma mañana en tu cocina, todo el día decidiste tratarme como si yo fuera una molesta piedrita metida en tu zapato. Por si fuera poco intento comunicarme contigo… ¡y me encuentro con que ya me encontraste sustituto!. ¿Sabes, tienes razón… esta conversación es estúpida y yo me estoy comportando como un verdadero idiota. Creo que las cosas están más que claras entre nosotros. Al menos hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo directamente. Que pases una… '_buena noche'_, capitana. Mañana tendrás mi reporte a las 0700".

"Rick, espera… yo… ¡Rick!".

¡¿Qué había sido todo eso!. Rick y ella se habían hecho famosos por sus enconadas y en ocasiones absurdas discusiones. Por un tiempo le divirtió la situación pero sinceramente había llegado a creer que ya habían superado en algo esa etapa de preescolares y podían relacionarse como dos personas adultas. Se habían portado como unos verdaderos tontos, y ella… ella tenía que reconocer que era acreedora a buena parte de culpa. Rick no tenía por qué haberle hablado de esa manera… pero si ella hubiese sido más moderada en sus respuestas, las cosas no hubieran llegado a tanto. Sin lugar a dudas, las cosas habían cambiando mucho en el transcurso de un solo día. No pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento al recordar que precisamente 24 antes, ella se encontraba en brazos de Rick… a la luz de las estrellas.

"Lisa ¿vas a tardar mucho aún?. Podemos perder la reservación". La cálida voz el doctor Perske llegó a ella desde la estancia haciéndola reaccionar. Echó una última mirada a su imagen en el espejo y con un pequeño suspiro se encaminó a la puerta.

"Lo siento, Andrew. Ya no me siento de ánimos para salir". La expresión del apuesto médico le llegó al alma

"¿Qué paso Lisa? Es por tu llamada..por el tal Hunter…porque si es así…creo que me debes una explicación… ¿Acaso sales con el?

Olvídalo…vamos a cenar – Finalizo ella tomando su bolso, no tenia humor para enfrentar a otro hombre celoso.

El restaurante italiano que escogió Andrew para la ocasión era verdaderamente encantador. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba en un ambiente bello y relajante que la expresión de su rostro era radiante cuando le dirigió a Andrew una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, que fue suficiente para el Doctor, quien después de un trayecto de incomodo silencio volvió a relajarse.

"Hiciste bien en obligarme a salir, doctor. Realmente necesitaba disfrutar de una velada agradable y de una verdadera cocina".

"Espera a que pruebes la comida. Es sencilla y suculenta a la vez".

"¿Alguna recomendación especial?".

"Es sencillo… sólo hay una opción: calamares rellenos".

"Bien, doctor. Confiaré en ti. Será ensalada de naranja y calamares rellenos. Y creo que de postre… sí, unas nepitelle".

- "Entonces ensalada de naranja, calamares rellenos y nepitelle para la señorita. Y para mi un mousse de mortadela, arroz a la parmesana, calamares rellenos y mostacciolis."

"En seguida doctor. Esperamos que disfruten la velada."

El doctor Perske era cliente regular del establecimiento así que desde el momento que entraron les atendieron con especial esmero. Andrew era un hombre inteligente y sencillo, enteramente entregado a su trabajo y eso era algo que le granjeaba el aprecio de cuantos le rodeaban y, por supuesto, el interés de las mujeres.

"Gracias, Alessandra."

"¡Vaya! Me sorprendes, Perske. Al parecer eres respetado en diversos lugares. Tu fama alcanza los sitios más insospechados."

"No es por mi. Creo que descubrieron que esta noche vengo acompañado de una verdadera celebridad".

"Eres un verdadero adulador. Espero que promuevas una dieta tan buena como esta entre tus pacientes del hospital. Por cierto Andrew, he estado pensando que sí hay una manera de acelerar el trámite de…"

"No, no Donna Bella. No vamos a tocar ningún tema relacionado con el trabajo. Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente dentro del ámbito profesional. Creo que es hora de entrar al ámbito personal".

Aunque Lisa se sentía algo cohibida al entrar en esos terrenos, no podía negarse. Sólo esperaba que la cena no derivara en una situación demasiado embarazosa.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber, doctor?".

"Para empezar, capitana. ¿Cuál es el problema con Rick Hunter?".

"¿Rick Hunter?".

- "Si, Rick Hunter. El piloto con el que tuve aquel altercado cuando te conocí. El que vimos hace unos días acompañado de una chica. El hombre que te llamó antes de salir de tu apartamento y por el que casi cancelas nuestra velada… Dime Lisa ¿Qué problema tienes con él?".

"Y qué te hace suponer que entre el Teniente Hunter y yo existe alguna dificultad?".

"Tu actitud. Sueles ponerte tensa a penas aparece él en el horizonte. Y por lo que veo no toleras siquiera que se le mencione".

"Andrew, creí que habíamos acordado no hablar de trabajo".

"¿Rick es para ti sólo eso, un asunto de trabajo? Pues si es así, déjame decirte que no marcas con claridad la división entre tu carrera y tu vida personal".

No, era un hecho comprobado que Dios no solía escuchar sus oraciones. Lo que prometía ser una agradable charla informal se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a un interrogatorio agresivo. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso ¿Cómo explicarle a Andrew que hacia años que su vida se reducía casi exclusivamente a la convivencia con el personal del puente y al intercambio de información con los pilotos a través de la red ¿Cómo decirle que Rick no era sólo un asunto de trabajo pero tampoco era un tema como para ser discutido con él?.

"Noto cierta agresividad en tus palabras".

"Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Es sólo que me gustaría conocerte mejor".

"Entonces por qué no me preguntas acerca de mi familia, de mi infancia o de mis aficiones".

"Porque pareciera que me estuvieras contando acerca de la persona que alguna vez fuiste y no de la que eres ahora. En este momento de tu vida eres… eres… alguien excepcional, aún si te empeñas en negarlo. Quiero conocer a la mujer que todos admiran y respetan."

"¿Podríamos decir entonces que deseas conocer a la mujer detrás del mito?".

"¡Exactamente! Esa mujer me tiene atrapado. Nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien como ella. Es todo un misterio para mí y quiero desentrañarlo."

"¿Y piensas que esa mujer que tanto te interesa no guarda ninguna relación con la niña o con la adolescente que fue?".

"Digamos que me interesa más conocer el resultado que el proceso. Pero está bien, lamento haber sido indiscreto. Cuéntame algo de tu infancia".

De alguna manera era natural la curiosidad de Perske. Aún así Lisa no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incomodada por su actitud. Sutilmente la había etiquetado al igual que hacían todos los demás. La consideraba una supermujer y daba por sentado que era una especie de leyenda viviente. ¿Por qué eran tan pocos los que lograban atravesar esa imagen de fantasía y ver que ella era sólo una mujer de carne y hueso con las mismas necesidades que todas las demás a la que le había tocado en suerte desempeñar circunstancias especiales en su carrera. ¿Acaso era ella misma la que había trabajado tan diligentemente en crear es imagen que le resultaba ya difícil encontrar a la verdadera Lisa?.

El culpable no era Andrew, ni Thomas Green, ni las chicas del puente, ni todos los demás. Le sería muy difícil desandar el camino recorrido. No tenía idea de cómo volver sobre sus pasos y tener la posibilidad de vivir la vida de diferente manera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de desear hacerlo realmente. Para su fortuna contaba con Claudia, y en cierta medida con Rick, para reconocerse a sí misma como un ser humano normal a través de los ojos de ellos.

No. Andrew no era el culpable. Intentaría con todas sus fuerzas disfrutar la velada y ser ella misma aunque se empañara un poco la imagen idealizada que él tenía de sus logros.

Rick llevaba un buen rato acostado sin poder conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Lisa, en su situación con ella. ¿Quién demonios era el hombre que estaba en su apartamento cuando le llamó esa noche?

No le gustaba nada la situación. Ya estaba harto de la situación con Minmei y lo que menos quería era repetir la misma historia de estira y afloja con Lisa. Ella era toda una mujer y ninguno de los dos estaba para juegos infantiles. Se suponía que los celos enfermizos no deberían formar parte de la ecuación. Lo que buscaba con Elizabeth Hayes no era complicarse más la vida sino procurar por primera vez en su vida un acercamiento maduro con una mujer sensata. Si eran complicaciones lo que estuviera buscando, entonces con Minmei le era más que suficiente. ¿Celos?. ¿El había mencionado la palabra celos?. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando!. ¡Dios! Se había comportado como un verdadero estúpido. ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido recriminar a Lisa de la manera en que lo hizo!. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así. Prácticamente la había insultado.

Pero ¿acaso no tenía derecho a sentirse así?. Lisa y él habían compartido una noche increíble y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de establecer con claridad en qué términos quedaban. No era que él estuviera pensando en una relación formal pero tampoco veía a Lisa como una aventura sin importancia. Y mucho menos, estaba preparado para asimilar que ella lo viera a él como una aventura sin importancia. ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre ¿Qué papel jugaba en la vida de Lisa y por qué él no sabía nada acerca de su existencia? Simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así con ella. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo al joven piloto y en su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar una serie de imágenes caóticas. Lisa dando furiosa dando órdenes a través de la red. Lisa tarareando una canción mientras limpiaba unas mesas. Lisa diciéndole adiós con la mano a través de la ventanilla mientras él volaba a su lado en su VT. Lisa besándolo delante de Breetai. Lisa desnuda bajo su cuerpo, abrazada a él con desesperación. No, ni en sueños podía sacarse a la altiva Elizabeth Hayes de la cabeza y de la piel.

En el sopor de la duermevela, Rick Hunter no ubicó del todo la procedencia de ese familiar y monótono sonido. Después de algunos segundos comprendió que era el timbre del teléfono el que le había arrancado del sueño ligero en el que había caído finalmente tras horas de dar una y mil vueltas en su cabeza su situación amorosa.

Giró un poco en la cama y se topó con los pequeños y rutilantes números, era más de media noche. El repentino pensamiento de que podía tratarse de una emergencia le hizo espabilarse por completo. ¿Minmei? Con la presteza de un hombre que está en total alerta tomó la bocina y contestó con una voz sin rastro de somnolencia.

"Teniente Hunter, diga".

"Rick, soy yo".

"¿Lisa?".

Lisa no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. La velada con Andrew no había resultado del todo como ella esperaba. No era que estuviera buscando embarcarse en una relación pero había llegado a suponer que dada la sensibilidad que mostrara el joven doctor en días anteriores mientras trabajaban juntos, él podía llegar a ocupar un lugar en su vida. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, juzgándolo fuertemente por la natural curiosidad que manifestó durante la cena sobre su vida como militar y como hija del Almirante Hayes.

Tal vez sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para descalificarlo y una razón para buscar a Rick. Lo cierto es que, venciendo su habitual orgullo y sus temores, en cuanto llegó a casa no dudó en echar mano del registro de la llamada y marcó el número de Rick. ¿Qué esperaba?... Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

En el fondo era una especie de prueba. Estaba juzgando a Andrew por algo que ella consideraba una falla. ¿Rick reaccionaría igual que el doctor? ¿Se mostraría igualmente indiferente a escuchar sobre su vida anterior a su carrera militar? ¿Estaba solamente interesado en conocer a la hija del Almirante Hayes? Dado el poco respeto que solía manifestarle, parecía estar mucho menos impresionado que el resto de los hombres con su rango y con sus logros pero aún así necesitaba corroborar su reacción.

"Escucha, lamento llamar a esta hora, yo… se que es inoportuno de mi parte pero… Si estabas dormido… si te desperté, yo… puedo llamar después… sólo…".

"No, no Lisa. Está bien. No me has despertado. ¿Ocurre algo?".

"¿Sigues molesto?".

"No me comporté de una manera muy inteligente ¿cierto?. Creo que te debo una disculpa. Lo lamento, Lisa. No se qué me pasó. Tengo perfectamente claro que no debí haberte hablado así."

"Lamento informarte que no te desviaste demasiado de tu comportamiento habitual, teniente. Sueles ser un subordinado bastante insubordinado." Su voz sonaba serena y con un pequeño dejo de diversión. Dio un pequeño suspiro y enseguida agregó con mayor seriedad. "Yo… también lo lamento, Rick. No hice nada por aligerar la situación."

"Creo que los dos sacamos a relucir lo peor de nuestros temperamentos, especialmente yo. Lisa, realmente lo siento. Yo… no se qué más decir".

"No es necesario que digas nada más. Entiendo."

"¿Olvidado, entonces?".

"Es un trato."

"Gracias. Y dime ¿qué tal tu cena de trabajo ¿Te aburriste mucho?".

"Estuvo bien".

"¡Vaya! Eres la reina de la elocuencia". Resultaba curioso lo rápidamente que habían resuelto la diferencia. Ninguno de los dos deseaba más problemas por ese día. Parecían darse cuenta que había mucho más en juego que una riña absurda.

"No hay mucho que contar. Fue… sólo algo sin importancia".

"¿Aún te persiguen los civiles?".

"Los civiles no me persiguen, Rick. Trabajo con ellos".

"Para mí es lo mismo. Tú nos perteneces, Lisa. Le perteneces a la milicia".

"Y como parte de la milicia tengo la responsabilidad primaria de velar por el bienestar de los civiles".

"No. Debes cuidarnos a nosotros, a los pilotos. Para que seamos nosotros los que protejamos al resto. Te he dicho alguna vez que no hay nada que me de tanta seguridad a bordo de mi VT como el saber que eres tú la que nos está dirigiendo. Si hay algo que odio de que trabajes ahora en proyectos civiles es tener que aguantar a Sammie Potter o a las otras conejitas".

"No seas tan duro con ellas. Hacen bien su trabajo".

"No tanto como tú."

"Pues prepárate, Hunter porque tu deseo puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla. Sólo recuerda lo que ocurrió hoy. Era el primera vez que trabajábamos juntos en meses y… terminamos como perros y gatos".

"Es parte del paquete… lo asumo. Todo por el placer de tenerte. Me imagino que te debo una disculpa también por eso. Pero es que debes reconocer que no fuiste especialmente amable conmigo el día de hoy. Además, todo es muy incómodo con esta 'asignación especial' que me conseguiste. En ocasiones pienso que tienes un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, Elizabeth Hayes."

"Rick, ya te dije que no fui yo quien te asignó esa comisión. De hecho Maistroff…".

"Olvídalo, Lisa. En realidad no tiene importancia y no quiero que terminemos enzarzándonos en una nueva pelea."

"Tampoco yo tengo ganas de pelear. Discutir las órdenes de Maistroff no fue la razón por la que te llamé a esta hora de la noche."

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste ¿Por qué llamaste, Lisa?".

"Yo… Ya te lo dije, sólo quería disculparme… Además… no se. De repente me puse a pensar… ¿alguna vez te he hablado sobre mi infancia, Hunter?".

¡¿Su infancia¡¿Lisa Hayes llamaba en medio de la noche para sostener una conversación acerca de su infancia!. Aunque estaba sorprendido, tuvo el buen tino de deducir que si Lisa lo mencionaba debía ser con una buena razón. Estaba en terreno peligroso y debía medir sus palabras. Así que decidió darle crédito y no hacer ningún comentario sardónico acerca del extraño tema que elegía ella discutir cuando tenían tantas otras cosas que aclarar entre ellos. Además, él realmente quería saber. No todos los días se encontraba uno con una Lisa relajada y dispuesta a hablar de cosas triviales… las que le dan verdadero significado a la vida.

"No, nunca. Y te aseguro que es un parte de tu vida que me muero por conocer. ¿Fuiste una niña mandona?".

¡Bingo! Respuesta correcta. Había acertado por una vez en su vida. Rick pudo sentir más que escuchar la sonrisa de Lisa a través del aparto telefónico. ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién podía entenderlas?

"Te golpearía si te tuviera enfrente ¿lo sabes?". El tono fingidamente molesto en su voz le hizo sonreír como un tonto. Podía imaginar el ceño fruncido y la boquita apretada que adornaba el semblante de Elizabeth Hayes en ese instante.

"Por eso pregunto ahora que estoy fuera de tu alcance. Y para cuando volvamos a encontrarnos ya me habré encontrado mil motivos más para atraer tu ira sobre mi persona, así que esto carecerá de importancia… prácticamente saldré sin consecuencias de esta".

"Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza".

"Eso me han dicho… Vamos, Capitana. Háblame de ti."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?".

"Lo que tú quieras contar. No se, por ejemplo… ¿tuviste alguna mascota?".

"Sí. Tuve un perro. Se llamaba Mot".

"¿Un doberman?".

"¡No! Cómo se te ocurre? Viajábamos mucho, así que requería de una raza un poco menos complicada. Mot era un pastor inglés".

"Ya decía yo que eso de Mot era muy tierno para tratarse de una bestia asesina".

"¡Rick! No digas eso, el doberman no merece la fama de agresividad que tiene. Ellos sólo…".

"Vamos, Lisa. ¿También vamos a discutir sobre la injusticia que se ha cometido con esa raza canina debido a la mala interpretación de su temperamento?".

"Somos buenos en discutir todo tipo de asuntos ¿no crees?". El murmullo de la risa ligera de Rick llegó hasta sus oídos como un calorcito reconfortante. Debieron haber intentado antes esta vía de comunicación porque, al menos en apariencia, estaba dando mejores resultados que otras. En realidad se sentía tan bien que el cuerpo y la mente de Lisa comenzaron a relajarse haciéndola sentir los párpados pesados. Simplemente no pudo reprimir el bostezo que escapó de sus labios.

"Somos buenos en muchas cosas." El tono insinuante que Rick imprimió en sus últimas palabras evocó gratos recuerdos en la mente de la capitana pero aún así decidió dejarlo pasar… demasiados altibajos emocionales para un solo día. "Esta bien, Lisa. ¿Me contarás la historia de Mot?".

"Es una historia bastante simple. Mi vecino tenían uno muy simpático y yo simplemente me enamoré de esos animalitos. Son muy nobles y leales, así que no descansé hasta tener el mío. Fue un buen compañero por largos años. ¿Va eso con la imagen que tienes de mí ¿Esperabas otro tipo de mascota, un leopardo tal vez?". La risa de Rick no se hizo esperar. Era extraño, ellos no solían sostener ese tipo de conversaciones y sin embargo se sentía tan familiar como descansar en casa después de un largo viaje.

"No, para nada. Creo que entre más sumisos sean los que te rodean, mejor para ti". Esta vez fue el turno de Lisa de reír.

"¿Por eso me buscaste?".

- "Anótate un punto, mujer. Aunque… pensándolo bien creo que serías digna de ver con traje de cuero y látigo en mano dominando a un par de leones. ¿Sabes? Yo nunca te he visto de esa manera. Es decir, reconozco que eres una mujer imponente. Eres fuerte y determinada, inteligente y capaz…"

"¡Vaya, Hunter! Definitivamente esta ha sido nuestra mejor conversación." Más risas de Rick. ¡Asombroso!.

"Sí, eres todo eso. Pero también eres arrogante, intransigente e inflexible. Tienes una agudeza fuera de lo común a la hora de analizar las cosas y tomar decisiones. En medio del caos logras mantener la calma suficiente para sopesar las opciones y elegir acertadamente lo que otros no habrían siquiera considerado posible. Nadie puede derrotar Zentraedis y dominar pilotos rebeldes durante el día y tener energía suficiente para llegar a casa y enfrentarse a un león furioso. Yo… yo siempre he imaginado que la única manera de ser así… como tú, de mantener ese balance es teniendo una faceta opuesta. Imagino que al término de cada batalla y de cada crisis disfrutas de los pequeños detalles de la vida con la misma intensidad con la que peleas las guerras." El prolongado silencio que siguió hizo que naciese en Rick la sospecha de que su pequeño monólogo había caído en oídos sordos y que Lisa se encontraba ya en brazos de Morfeo. "¿Lisa?... ¿Sigues ahí?".

"Sí. Yo… la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada ¿te parece si continuamos con esta conversación en alguna otra oportunidad?".

"¿Te ofendí? ¿Te molesté?".

"No. En absoluto. Sólo es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano. Yo debo recibir cierto reporte a primera hora, así que… es mejor que vayamos a descansar."

"Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Pero no quiero despedirme de ti sin que quede claro que debemos hablar y no me refiero a Mot."

"Lo se. Escucha, ahora no es oportuno. Es demasiado tarde y hay cosas que es mejor tratar personalmente."

"No digo que tiene que ser en este momento. Es sólo que… te diste cuenta que no mencionamos para nada lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo… quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar."

"Y no lo haremos, pero antes debíamos…"

"¿Aclarar el malentendido de tu cena de trabajo? No lo hicimos del todo, Hayes. Pero al menos aclaramos que no es necesario comportarnos el uno con el otro como si estuviéramos en guerra. Digamos que necesitábamos establecer primero una tregua."

"Así es. Fue bueno sólo… charlar".

"Dijiste continuaríamos en otra oportunidad pero a mí eso me parece demasiado ambiguo. Y créeme Lisa, no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí. No voy a permitir que dejes esto en una eterna indefinición. Y no puedo esperar sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo hasta volver a Macross. Se que sería mejor hablarlo en persona pero… algo podemos adelantar mientras tanto. ¿Qué te parece si lo retomamos mañana? Hagamos una cita telefónica. Te llamaré y continuaremos esta conversación en privado… lejos de las conejitas y del agobio de Claudia ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos de Mot, de nosotros y de todo lo que tú quieras."

"Está bien. Llámame a las 8:00 en punto."

"Será a las 2000 en punto, Capitana. No me voy a arriesgar a presentarme tarde al pase de lista y perder mi oportunidad de indagar un poco más sobre el pequeño Mot. Que pases buena noche, Lisa. Recuerda… tenemos una cita."

"Así es, tenemos una cita. Hasta mañana, Rick. Descansa."

La jornada había transcurrido tranquilamente hasta ese momento. Tras la tormenta del día anterior Rick y ella habían logrado comportarse mientras este le rendía el rutinario informe. No intercambiaron sarcasmos, ni refunfuños, tampoco sonrisas ni palabras amables más allá de las formalidades de rigor. Y no necesitaban más. Había una promesa flotando en el aire… una cita telefónica para esa misma noche. Un parpadeo nervioso y el brillo de anticipada inquietud les eran suficientes por el momento. Rick se veía realmente ansioso.

Su comportamiento pudiera catalogarse como enteramente normal y fue precisamente eso lo que atrajo la atención de Claudia. Y como en tantas ocasiones anteriores abordó el tema con su mejor amiga. No pudieron verse a la hora del almuerzo así que Claudia aprovechó los pocos minutos que tenía antes de entrar a una reunión para hacerle una llamada rápida. Lisa la atendía al tiempo que organizaba un poco su abandonado escritorio.

"¿Hubo alguna novedad en el reporte de Hunter esta mañana?".

"Ninguno. Al parecer Morrison se ha mostrado más que dispuesto a cumplir personalmente con la obligación de custodiar a la chiquilla esa."

"¿Celosa del Teniente Morrison, cariño?. ¡Cielos, Lisa! Me sorprendes. Pensé que te alegraría saber que ese cabeza hueca de Hunter no anda haciendo malabares con tal de arrebatarle el puesto a Morrison para estar cerca de Minmei."

"Claro que Rick no está intentando nada Claudia. Se te olvida que también Kyle está Nueva Portland. Es lógico que Rick no desee estar cerca de ellos ni ser testigo de su incipiente romance."

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que es muy difícil lidiar con tu negativismo crónico, Lisa Hayes?".

"Yo prefiero llamarlo realismo crónico, Claudia. Eso evita muchas complicaciones."

"Le haría gracia a Rick saber que en la escala de tus afectos se encuentra registrado como una simple complicación."

"Créeme, no es tan simple."

"¿Logró finalmente el pequeño piloto tocar tu corazón ¿Por eso estaban tan extraños esta mañana?".

"¿Extraños? No entiendo por qué lo dices. Sólo me transmitió el reporte, fue todo."

"¡Exacto! Y eso es lo raro. Querida, disculpa que te lo diga así pero… ustedes no suelen comportarse como dos seres humanos normales. Y eso provoca que en días como hoy una se pregunte qué rayos les pasa. ¿Saliste anoche con Andrew ¿Por eso la distancia? Pero… ¿y Rick ¿Por qué estaba así? No reclamó, no insistió, no fue sarcástico. ¡Era todo un modelo de cumplimiento al protocolo!".

Lisa sonrió para sus adentros pero se esforzó en no transmitir nada con la expresión de su rostro. Claudia era capaz de leer en él aún a través del teléfono. ¡Así que finalmente había logrado despistar un poco a Claudia!. Por supuesto se percataba de que algo había ocurrido pero no sabía de qué iba el asunto. Eso le producía una sensación agradable de rebeldía e independencia. Lo mantendría así… al menos por el momento.

"Mira cielo, no puedo seguir charlando. Ahora mismo estoy entrando a la reunión de capacitación con los chicos de Thommy Green, quien por cierto estará desconsolado al saber que soy yo y no tú la que estará a cargo en esta ocasión. ¿Qué te parece si retomamos el plan de ayer y salimos a tomar una copa? Podemos invitar a Miriya, creo que hoy tiene la noche libre así podrás ponernos a ambas al tanto de los detalles de tu cita de anoche."

"¿E… esta noche?".

"Sí, Lisa. Esta noche. ¿Qué pasa contigo, mujer ¿Tienes otros planes ¿Saldrás nuevamente con Andrew?".

"No. Pero creo que olvidas que esta noche debo ordenar y pulir mis condecoraciones y mis medallas. Hasta luego. Dale mis saludos a Thommy y a los chicos." Y sin más cortó la comunicación.

Vaya con esa chica insolente. Se le estaba volviendo costumbre eso de dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Ya arreglaría cuentas con esa niña malcriada. Pero para sus adentros Claudia se sentía satisfecha. Lisa Hayes estaba iniciando una nueva etapa en su vida… se estaba cortando el cordón umbilical y ella estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Eso provocaba su curiosidad. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar la Capitana Elizabeth una vez que lograra romper con sus miedos? Sin duda estaba destinada a dejar huella en su generación. Sería una mujer cuyo brillo nadie podría opacar y mucho menos los vestidos de lentejuelas que solía vestir cierta cantante.

"… siete… ocho… ¡vamos, contesta!... nueve… ¡¿dónde estás!... diez. ¡Es inútil!". Evidentemente Lisa no se encontraba en casa o bien había decidido que era mejor no hablar con él.

Eran las 8:30 y Lisa no había cumplido con la cita pactada la noche anterior. El día había corrido endemoniadamente lento. Rick no había tenido demasiado trabajo por hacer. El reporte de la mañana algunos arreglos de rutina con los hombres bajo su mando. A solicitud de Morrison había destinado un rato de la tarde a asesorar a los pilotos de la guardia permanente en Portland. Algo de ejercicio. Una ducha y una cena rápidas.

Todo el día se había mantenido alejado de Minmei y su séquito y había luchado denodadamente contra urgencia de ver a Lisa. La conversación de la noche anterior no había mitigado su necesidad de ella. Al contrario, sólo había avivado el fuego que sentía corriendo por sus venas. Sabía que el teléfono no bastaría pero necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar al menos su voz. Lo intentaría una vez más.

"Uno… dos… vamos Lisa… tres…"

"Hola". ¿Por qué jugaba con él de esa manera ¿Era su imaginación o la voz de Lisa Hayes había tenido siempre ese timbre de misteriosa sensualidad del que a penas ahora era consciente?.

"¿Dónde estabas?".

"¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?".

"Llegas tarde a nuestra cita."

"Lo siento, Rick. Estaba en la base. Maistroff tenía que comunicarme algunas estupideces de última hora".

"Te extrañaba Lisa. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvimos juntos?".

"Treinta y ocho horas con veinte minutos".

"Eres buena. Asumo que eso significa que también me has extrañado."

"¿Tú que crees?".

"No he dejado de pensar en ti durante estos dos días, Capitana. No puedo sacarte de mi mente."

"Pensamientos agradables, espero."

"Más de lo que te imaginas."

La voz de Rick salió enronquecida. Aún si la noche anterior se había controlado bastante dadas las extrañas preguntas de Lisa y la discusión previa, en esta ocasión la espera había hecho mella en él. El deseo volvía a surgir.

"Lisa, no sabes cuanto quisiera estar a tu lado en este instante para…". Se detuvo. Esto no formaba parte del plan. Sin lugar a dudas, Lisa se ofendería si él comenzaba a hacerle descripciones verbales detalladas de todo lo que estaba deseando en ese momento. Por eso se sorprendió al escuchar la respiración agitada y la voz temblorosa de ella.

"¿Para qué… qué harías Rick? Dímelo".

Rick tragó saliva. ¿Era eso lo que creía que era?.


End file.
